


Transendence

by Queenkassa



Series: Ascendence [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Contact War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2019-11-19 12:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenkassa/pseuds/Queenkassa
Summary: After The War, Andromeda is in progress in going to The Milky Way to see what is left of it, but it's a risky mission. Meanwhile, life before Zephera's Ascendence is told. The two lives she has seen through two different wars.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not read Ascendence. Please read as it first as it may include spoilers from the first story. Thank you! And you sexy.

Set date to The Milky Way will be in months due time. Leaving those who are assigned to go; wary of what they will see is what is left of home. Endless hours of wary planning. Have they defeated The Reapers? Communication to The Milky Way is all but scrambles and static. Going back is risky, and dangerous travel. Anything could be waiting for them on the other side. Reapers? The people of The Citadel? These hours are restless. A dangerous mission for a Queen, but she is ready for what is to come. Reaper or not, it won't be easy.

The Queen has made progress of her own. Making limited Soldiers from the core of The Mothership. Tall, gold lightly, armored men with each of them different in appearance. An appearance that makes them look like real people, but with every small movement such as walking makes them leave a faint trace of light rays behind them. Always glowing when wanting too, fighting makes it look obvious. Tall walking A.I.s guarding every corner of the castle in progress. A home Zephera hasn't set a foot in yet. The Nexus is home for the time being. Making progress for herself, she went on a work-out later in the day in private. Her A.I. soldiers standing guard at the door at all times while she trains.

Dressed in appropriate training attire, she used her Omni-blade to play on some music. Music that keeps a beat going. Keeping one's adrenaline rush going to push harder to complete a goal to the finish. Zephera repping her timed workout with weight bar cleans and aerobic training with every round. An intensive activity to activate every muscle burning with fury.

* * *

 

Zephera's men would do anything to keep their queen safe. Literally. . .  _ anything. _ Although they're not alive and emotionless, keeping her safe is their main priority. Even from those, she is close to and those she works with. Militia Leader Tiran Kandros always has a run in with them before seeing her. Seeing a tall intimidating Turian walking up towards the direction where Zephera is alarming. Feeling a sense of diversity in racism when it comes to trying to see Zephera. Knowing he had come to a bunch of times, they don't hesitate. Reminding himself that they're not real people. They're just doing what they're programmed for. Yet, this doesn't stop from Kandros from making remarks.

“ You really want to point that thing at me?.”, Kandros watched closely at their reaction. Their appearance all look human, the different variety of skin color and hair, but all of them have grey colored eyes. In the same form as Zephera; glowing. The two of them guarding the entrance have white hair. Kandros had seen white hair on humans before. Most of them were elderly, but the guards are young. He wondered if that is what they initially looked like. The rest is a mystery.

As he expected, none of them reacted to his remark. As they always did. Once they see or hear something  _ “familiar”  _ to them, they react.

“ The Queen is expecting you.”, one said. Their bodies moved to the side; allowing him to pass the doors. Kandros walked a few feet inside to find Zephera in the middle of doing burpees. He had only watched her from afar, letting her do her reps before making his presence known. Only this made her stop midway. Sensing eyes on her as she made to a push-up position. Her gold eyes meeting his blue eyes. Stretching her back on the way up, her legs one by one went under the other on the way getting up. Zephera is out of breath, she wasn't shy about this. Grabbing a towel on the way walking up to Kandros. The music slowly muting itself the closer she moved.

“ Militia Leader Tiran Kandros.”, she bowed her head.

“ Your Grace.”, returning the bow.

Zephera only watched. The tightness in her throat grew with the attempt to stop him but stop herself instead. Letting a small sigh in anger.

“ You arrived early.”, she told him.

“ I didn't want to keep The Queen waiting.”

Zephera cringed a bit mentally at that statement. Looking to the side to avoid being caught cringing at that moment.

“ I was informed that you were busy. So I declared them to notify you once you are done with your work. Summoning you here as you are now.”

“ I arrived once told, your grace.”

“ Kandros. .”, she had it.

Zephera had just had it with Kandros acting so formally. Not only because they are close, but because he’s doing it on purpose. And with a reason. Kandros averted his eyes away from her once she had given him a frown. He knew she despised it so much. Pacing side to side in his uneasiness

“ Is it important?”

Zephera could never give a straight answer to that question knowing meetings like this were always about something important. Important enough to see Kandros again after almost two and a half months.

“. . Yes. .”, she plainly said. Keeping her arms right underneath her breasts in a confident manner. She moved her body to the side, keeping her eyes to the ground and her face slightly turned to his direction, “ We never gotten to properly get to know each other before all of this.”, she paused, speaking slowly, “ before and after the invasion. . . . . . before we separated. .”

“ Separated? Is this what it is? Trying to rekindle our relationship by trying to tell me what life you had back home?”

“ Kandros. .”, she pushed.

“ This doesn't change anything.”, Kandros shifted uncomfortably.

“ Why does this have to be this way? Can you not accept-”

“ No, I can't.”

“ It’s my duty as Queen to-”

“ choose this life instead of a normal one?”, Kandros dared assumed.

This sparked in Zephera’s increasing impatience, “ We already talked about this.”

“ - and how many times do I need to try and convince you that this mission is dangerous?”

“ I am aware.”

“ Why?”

“ Because I care about people's futures. In order to keep them safe, I need to know what is on the other side to avoid another invasion.”, she paused, “ - and I know how worried you are for me, but this is what I am meant to do. You know that, and you know what I can do. This is my time to keep  _ you _ safe, not you.”

Kandros growled in loss of words. He knew she was right. He had forgotten for that moment blinded in his protectiveness for her. It was just instincts that kicked in. Instincts that senses his insecurities to a fact.

“ I want you to meet me in my quarters tonight at twenty hundred.”

“. . . Of course. .”

Zephera signaled him a nod for his release. Still keeping her eyes to the ground. Making eye contact with him will only push him to speak more. He stopped midway, looking back at her. This is the time Zephera had finally met his eyes submissively.

“ I still love you. I hope you know that.”, he spoke.

He waited for an answer; only to expect her to say nothing. Her eyes left him again. Shifting her body away from his direction completely. Sensing her feelings affected by his confession.

“ Time is at the essence, Kandros. Don't make me wait.”

Kandros started walking backward, bowing on his way out from the training area. Pausing as the door closed behind him and the guards never moving their heads in curiosity. He adjusted himself, making his way back to his work.

* * *

 

“ I've heard you met up with The Queen.”, Sajax told Kandros. Catching him out of work walking through the Nexus.

The Nexus had become busy with all walks of life. Reminding him of The Citadel back home. It was, in fact, giving off a home feel that made it feel safe. An active duty at what he does best. The way of life never changed since The Uprising and the war with The Kett. It felt like years, but its been a month and a half since the invasion. History is at the making as time passes.

“ Yeah and?. .”

“ - and is she going to make you King of The Universe? Literallyasitsounds.”, Sajax mouthed quickly and teased.

“ Are you always this curious?”

“ Curious enough to not smell you on her, mate.”, she pointed out, “ did. .something happen?”, hesitant to ask her superior.

“ I have important things to do. See you around, Sajax.”

“. .Okay, sir. . have a nice evening then.”, she lets him off on his way. It’s not her right to question such things. A mental slap to herself can solve the problem.

Getting off his armor is a weight off his back. Feeling relaxed on this day meeting with Zephera. He wondered what she had in mind.  _ Is she going to make you King Of The Universe? _ What a joke. But it’s possible.

Standing outside the Loft apartment. The highest of the rich could afford while staying on The Nexus before being transported to a new home. The door startled him when he attempted to knock on it. Only for it open to his presence. Walking side, he found Zephera standing outside the porch area of the apartment. Her back faced towards him. Standing just a few feet from her, he spoke.

“ Did you put your guards to recharge or something?”

“ Your sense of humor has never changed.”, Zephera turned around to see him, “ You look good.”

Kandros stepped forward, “ You too. . . you cut your. .  . hair.”, he realized. How come he hadn't noticed it before? She had her hair up at the time to give such illusion. A haircut that reached to her collarbone. It suited her with the waves going away from her face. Hair parted in the middle. She looked stunning.

“ I have, you like it?”, she moved her hair a bit to give him a view.

“ It’s new. Does it hurt?”, he surely had seen humans get their hair done with utensils that look enough to cut a finger off. Enough for him to cringe about how painful it would be to cut a fringe.

“ Yes, I had to go to the hospital to stop the bleeding, Kandros. I’ve lost a lot of blood.”

**“ Are you okay? How do you feel? Do you need to sit down?”** , his theory proven right.

A burst of laughter coming from Zephera. Catching her chest as she bent over a bit. This caught Kandros to feel confused, and a bit hurt.

“ I assure you that Human haircuts are painless. They do it all the time.”, Zephera reassured.

“ I.. hmm. You got me there.”

“ I apologize, I couldn't help it.”, she stops laughing, “ a drink?”, she hands him a glass.

“ You drink now?”, he accepts and sips.

“ Only when it’s appropriate.”

“ Hmm..”, he approves, “ Turian Brandy?”

“ Mixed with some wine.”

“ I like it.”

Zephera nodded once and raised her glass towards him. Hitting him with hers together before drinking at the same time. While overlooking the Nexus, Zephera's face fell. Obviously thinking.

“ Is this even real?”, she questioned, “ This, shouldn't be here. This, shouldn’t have been possible.”

“ - but it has. Everyone has been thankful you saved the galaxy. We are as fascinated as you with this realization of how these people are alive. They're alive because of you.”

“ - and I am glad I did. Yet, the road ahead of us is still clouded.”

“ I agree. Is this what you wanted to talk about?”

“ No, of course not.”, Zephera stepped in quickly, “ I want to tell you something that I have never told anyone before.”

Kandros listened.

“ There is little you know about me from my life back home. What I was, what I did, what life I lived in, but there is something more important than my life that leads to this. The discovery of my biotics came from not wanting to die. I should have died, but if it was not for my biotics, I would not be here. This, wouldn't be here. What I am trying to say is, my name is not Zephera Nazarian.”

Kandros took it all in to know this fact, “ Your name is not Zephera?”

“ Correct. I was given a new identification on Omega to survive. Zephera Nazarian is just a made up name. The Solomarian Royalty family name does not exist. Up until I get married, I will adopt that name as a House.”

“ Who were you before this?”

“ I hope you have time.”

“ Sajax can handle it.”

She chuckled, “ Very well.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

_ 2021 _

_ The spark of the generation when scientists are able to send people under for an amount of time. Two years ago, Cryostasis was only assigned to the dead, then a year later, tested on living beings. It didn't take long until it was made public. For the rich, and for the sick. And eventually, for secret projects. I'm one of the selected few to be assigned to this secret project in The U.S. Military. A secret project none would expect to exist. _

_ A project is known as The First Contact Protocol with Extraterrestrial life, or F.C.P, to put it mildly.  I’m Leader of a group of Scientists and Soldiers. _

_ Doctor Norah Daniels, a Welsh Medical Researcher. Best at her abilities and knowledge between animal, plant, and human life. _

_ Canadian Photo-Journalist Maylee Rogers, her specialty is to keep talking and record everything everyone does. It's apart of her job, writing the first moment when humans make the first contact with aliens. This thought makes everyone excited, yet anxious. _

_ Japanese Astronomer and Archaeologist Dr. Yukata Hiroshi. I admire his passion for the study of stars and the history of our past. Great respect for the man his age at thirty-eight. _

_ Nolan Myers, U.S Marine.  American bred to follow his family footsteps. He's young, strong, and talented. A man great with his aim is a must. _

_ Mexican-American Reyna Garza, First Lieutenant U.S. Air Force Aviation Pilot, Medical Officer, and Second in command. Her file isn't the brightest, but I can see why she’s wiser than any soldier I met. A great pilot and an adviser, her talent is needed here. _

_ Everyone is selected by their importance in this mission. A specialty to put to good use. . . . and now there's me. _

_ Greek-American U.S Air Force Captain Rhea Sotir. Special Operations. I make sure everyone is safe and keep everyone in line. Like Reyna, my superiors found my politic side an advantage of making a fair game with them. Whoever  _ **_these aliens_ ** _ are, I hope this doesn't end with a war. _

_ SpaceX funded a space station called The Mist. A station off planet filled with Cryopods. It wasn't much, but hopefully for the future; It's better.  _

* * *

 

“ Captain.”, Garza called for Rhea's attention, “ Everyone is waiting for you.”

“ Of course, I don't want to keep them waiting.”, Rhea began, “ I'm not used to floating for the past four hours. I hope they resolve that in the future.”

“ No doubt they will, Captain.”, she nodded.

“ Reyna, right? Reyna Garza?”

“ Yes, ma'am.”

“ Hm, we both have the same name. Different, but with the same meaning.”, Rhea pointed out.

“ Thank you, ma'am.”

Rhea couldn't help but chuckle at her professionalism.

“ You don't have to be so formal. Call me Rhea when you're not on duty.”, Rhea assured.

“ I am on duty.”

Rhea stopped her. Looking at her with a softened look, “ I say you're not on duty until we get to the other side.”, she patted her on the shoulder, “ You know you don't have to do this. There's still time to return back to Earth; to your family.”

“ I assure you that I do, ma'am. Ever since I've been chosen for this mission a year ago, I dedicated my life for this. You need me, and I'll be by your side whenever you need it.”

She's right. Rhea decided not to go forward with the conversation. Continuing on, meeting up with everyone in a small compact space of the station. The only area where everyone could wait without feeling claustrophobic. Cyropods in every direction of the tubular station. It wasn't the best, but this will do for now.

“ Captain.”, Nolan Myers announced Rhea’s presence, “ Lieutenant.”, nodding towards Reyna.

“ Sorry, but when do we go under?”, asked Maylee Rogers.

“ Soon, but I have something to tell to you all first before we do.”, told Rhea.

“ Of course.”, said Norah Daniels, “ You are our Leader after all. A word of encouragement will suffice.”

Rhea softly huffed, “ You are all here for a reason. It wasn't easy for all of us to be put into the mission of a lifetime. You all are picked for your special talents for this mission, but remember that this mission is dangerous. There is no room for mistakes in the future. It may appear different and it  _ will  _ take some time to get adjusted to. Doesn't matter how many years it will take for humanity to make the first contact with aliens, we will be ready for them. By the time we go under, there is no going back. If you doubt yourself, it's best to leave now than regretting it later.”, Rhea paused. Watching everyone's silence thicken in thought. And their silence ended in their stern eye contact with Rhea. Even Reyna who floated next to her gave her a nod of reassurance.

“ Good. You may all go to your pods.”

“ See you on the other side, Captain.”, told Yukata Hiroshi.

Rhea gave Hiroshi a faint smile before joining with Reyna who's cryo pod is right above hers. The technicians started on checking for their vitals before strapping them in.

“ Nervous, Lieutenant?”

“ Why wouldn't I be?”

“ Good. You should be.”

“ May I ask why, Captain?”

“ It just makes you human.”

Reyna stared at her for a moment. Her brown hair nicely tucked in behind her. It takes her a moment to realize that she pleased Rhea.

“ See you soon, Lieutenant.”, Rhea's pod closed with a hiss. Followed by a mist blowing lightly on Rhea. There was only silence. Looking around, she held to what she held dear; a dagger given to her by her parents before they died. A dagger like nothing else in the world. Precious and comfort she will ever have.

It’s starting to get cold. Sleepy as time went on. Rhea blinked a few times to see Reyna across from her already asleep. Rhea smiled one last time. Taking one last inhale, she was gone.

_ See you soon... _

* * *

 

“Rhea…”, Kandros mouth the name for the first time. The truth of her past, where she came from. Meeting someone from the 21st century. Are there more like her? “ You're from the past?”

“Yes, though, did you did not learn this back in school?”

“ There is no mention of your name anywhere in the history books. From what you're telling me is above my security clearance.”

“ Why would they? The War already started by the time I woke up. Most of that history is lost.”

“ -but not your name.”, Kandros added.

“ The Rhea I once was is long gone. I am no longer in the life of Rhea Sotir, but as Zephera Nazarian. I as Queen is doing everything I can with all the power I have. And I will make sure the job is done.”, she explained.

“ Why are you telling me all this?”

“ I think you know.”, Zephera paused, moving her eyes to look forward, “ That is all for now, Kandros. It is getting late.”

Kandros stopped himself from asking any more questions. He thought she would tell him the whole story in one night. Even try to get some sense into her, but decided not to fight over it.

“ Of course.”, he bowed himself out from the apartment. By the time he was out, those “men” were standing on each side of the door. How even..

On the other end, Zephera stayed a little longer with wine in hand. Thinking deeply of the past in the mind of Rhea Sotir. Is she still in there? In Zephera's mind? Dwelling into the past is dangerous. Having unnecessary feelings and thoughts leading to anger. Without knowing she gripped the wine glass a little too tight. Breaking in her hand into a fist. Releasing her palm after realizing her anger got the best out of her. Bleeding where the glass had cut her.

Sighing, she lets her hand bleed other than self-healing. As a lesson to learn to control her feelings. Is it too much to feel negative? Ever since the death of Kaetus, Zephera is done feeling emotional. Is it wrong for her to stop feeling? It almost caused her relationship with Kandros. This is her choice to choose.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: Where are my readers from?
> 
> Thank you for the Kudos!
> 
> If you want to see what Zephera looks. Copy and paste here. Tell me what you think!:
> 
> https://savbakk.tumblr.com/post/177949804482/my-half-of-a-trade-with-tieneelpoder-her-oc
> 
> Thanks to her!


	3. Chapter 3

 

The brightness around her is slowly growing. Feeling cold and hard on her back, spooking her by the time she felt air bloom across her face knowing there was someone obviously there.  The voices around her announcing her wake. How did they know? Gasping for air, she threw herself forward, only to feel hands wrapping on each arm.

“ It's alright..”, a dirty blonde female standing. Looking at her being restrained by the two men assistants that were there.

Rhea felt confused, lost, and even fear. Her surroundings are very different than The Mist space station. More flat and space as big and long as a storage facility with nothing but Cryo pods. Taking a moment to look around her while sitting on the makeshift table with light illuminating beneath her. It felt unreal. It felt like she was in a scene from the Alien movies. In which in fact, Rhea was a big fan of.

Rhea breathed, “ Where am I?”, nodding towards the men to let go.

“ My name is Dr. Chakwas and I will be taking care of you. You're on The Ialu Station resided on the moon.”, she announced, “ Do you have any discomfort, any loss of memory, feeling sick, vision blur?”

“ The Moon. . .”, Rhea couldn't believe what she was hearing. The moon? When-

“ No, I feel fine.”, she continued.

“ In order to make sure you’re fit for duty, you must answer some questions for me.”

“ Alright.”

“ What is your name?”

“ Rhea Sotir.”

“ Birthplace?”

“Kalabaka, Greece. Moved to America at age ten.”

“ Birthday?”

“ February 10th, 1998.”

The rise in her eyebrows grew with surprise. Meeting someone older than herself at twenty-two. A year younger than Rhea.

“ Men, thank you for your time, but I have it from here.”, the Chakwas announced. Taking notes in her pad she had with her. Rhea glanced it at. _Things really upgraded since I was gone, huh?_ Watching the men leave the portion of the area to themselves. Doesn't stop Rhea from touching things in her pod she never saw before. _Did they transfer my body into this pod while I was asleep? Damn._ Knowing things really intrigued her.

“ Your memory is not all gone, Ms. Sotir.”, Dr. Chakwas said in a sarcastic tone, “ but that doesn't stop me from asking one simple question.”

“ Go on.”

“ What is the last thing you remember before going into Cryo?”

Rhea’s eyes slowly moved down in thought. The speech, the faces of every team member, their names, their backgrounds, their excitement, and their goodbyes. All this happened centuries ago; in the 21st Century.

“ I was talking with my team. . .”, she thought deeply, “ before saying goodbye . . . “, she finally makes eye contact,  “ Where is my team? Are they awake?”

“ I will need you to stay right here. There is someone waiting for you.”,  Dr. Chakwas left without giving Rhea a chance to speak.

_She didn't answer my question. . ._

“! ! !”, Rhea pauses herself from moving so much. Panicking as she placed her hands on her ankles. “ Good, they didn't take it away.”, she sighs in relief. Almost forgetting about her dagger completely.

Rhea’s curiosity took her away from the table. The section of the station is hauled with Cryo pods. Tripling in numbers the last time Rhea was alive. Finding it fascinating to know that humanity is on the moon, how much has Rhea missed? She didn't even ask what year it is. Placing her dagger inside a pocket of her white full body suit in her back right under her armpit, she stood on her feet. Feeling weak and out of balance trying to learn how to walk again. Holding on to the table before slowly letting go. Walking over slowly to the door Dr. Chakwas walk out of. The door slid open half a second in her presence. It spooks her for a moment before making the first step over the line. The door closed on behind her. The halls are empty with the sound of a faint female's voice announcing news. Walking to the opposite direction of the voice, she continued on ahead. Seeing where it took her. At the end of the maze, there was no door, but an exit to what she assumed is a ship hanger. The presence of people was there. Busy with whatever they were reading on their pads. Some even glance at her as they walked passed. Obviously too busy to worry about someone who just got out of cryo. Walking out of that hall and down the path, she looked around. The hanger is built within the moon.  The enormous space caught her in awe. Watching ships go pass a blue energy field from space, and beyond that; is Earth.

 _This can't be real,_ she thought. Overlooking the view of home from where she is standing. Even from the moon, Earth still looks small.

“ Hey, I need a little help here.”, a woman's voice caught her attention from behind her. Accented and demanded, Rhea responded to her call. She needed help moving a floating crate of bombs. _What are these for?_  As Rhea grabbed the handle to the other side the crate and down towards the ship.

“ Thank for the push!”, she exclaimed. Rhea finally looked at the female. Light skinned, medium brown curly hair, and blue eyes. The height difference is great between five ‘ five and five ‘ seven being Rhea. The woman appeared young around her age. _She looks pretty_ , she thought. The woman’s expression suddenly turned into shock.

“ Your suit - “, she gasps softly, “ oh sorry, I didn't realize until now. Did you just come out of Cryostasis?”, she asked, “ Your suit looks pretty outdated.”

“ Yes, I have.”, Rhea replied, “ Returning to duty.”

“ Oh, I am _so_ sorry. I didn't mean to-”

Rhea stops her with a lowered hand, “ It’s alright. You didn't know.”

After a moment of silence, the woman smiles before making the first move of introductions.

“ Bomb disposal expert Sergeant Laurel Westfahl.”, gives a salute,  “Alliance, Navy.”

“ U.S. Air Force Special Operations Captain Rhea Sotir.”, returns the favor.

“ Oh. . .”, with the realization that Rhea outranks Laurel triple the standards, “ Ma'am.”

Rhea senses her intimidation, “ No need, really. You may speak freely. Not good at this sort of thing. Tell me, what day is it?”

“ November 3.”

“Year?”

“2157.”

Pretending not to look surprised, she kept her reaction to herself. Instead, Giving her a high nod. So far away from home. Did it take this long to make the first contact? She wondered what these beings she's about to meet look like? This thought excited her.

“ What year did you come from?”, she asked. Sensing her curiosity in her voice.

“20-”

“ Westfahl!”, a voice called out to her from the top of the entrance of the huge ship, “ I hope you get those bombs ready in twenty minutes!”

“ Yes, Sir!”, she called back, looking back at the tall female, “ Sorry, but it's been all over the place since the war started.”, she was started to walk forward when Rhea stopped her.

“ A war?”

“ Yeah - they didn't tell you?”, she paused.

“ Tell me what?”

“ We've made our first contact with aliens. We tried our efforts to communicate, but they rather shoot us first than to talk. Resulting in this war.”, she answered.

The full of rage raising in her chest. This wasn't part of the plan. This wasn't supposed to happen. Who lets this happen? A war? This doesn't make sense. They were supposed to follow the rules. _What.happened.?_ She didn't realize her body language showed how furious she was.

“ Ma'am, are you-”, Laurel spoke slowly.

“ When did this start?”

“ A couple of hours ago.”

Rhea paused, pacing her body awkwardly. Obviously trying to look as upset in front of Laurel as she is now. “I.. thank you for telling me. I should go.”

“ Of course, Captain.”

Nodding after one another, Rhea walked back towards the direction she was from. Trying not to stomp her way to the room she already forgot she came from. Eventually, someone or Dr. Chakwas will soon catch-

“ Captain Sotir!”, a man's voice called out for her a couple of feet behind her.

“ Who are you and how do you know my name?”, she wasn't having it.

“ Please come with me. Everyone is waiting for you.”, he replied. His eyes grey captivating her brown ones. Handsome with his blonde hair buzzed into a military-style haircut. Rhea decided not to fight against it - not because she found this man attractive - but because she needed answers. Taken into a room with a long table filled with every branched high ranking official in their uniform. Making Rhea feel left out by wearing her very outdated Cryo suit. Why make her come in like this?

“ Captain, have a seat.”, one official, a Marine, she guesses, gestured toward the middle seat in front of her.

“ I rather stand.”, she replied, in an unfriendly tone.

“ You must be upset.”, another replied.

“ You broke the rules.”, Rhea pointed to each one, “ _All_ of **you** broke the rules. Wasn't this apart of your training? Or rules don't apply in the future?”

“ Captain Sotir, if you could let us-”

“ What is there to explain? We’re supposed to be trying to make peace, not make war because of your blood hungry.”, said in disgust in a mention of war, “ This is _embarrassing_ . You finally decided to follow the rules and wake me up to fix the _damn_ war that _you_ started?”, she continued, “ Is my team awake yet?”

“ Your team isn't going to be in this.”, one answered.

Rhea couldn't believe what she was hearing. She's going to be alone handling this?

“ I have selected a group of good men to help you on your journey.”, he continued saying, Army.

“ Soldiers, you mean.”, Rhea corrected, “ I have good people asleep back on those pods and if you could-”

“ We don’t have time on waking them up. We want you on the field as quick as possible to convince these aliens that we are not here to fight. At least try too.”, we, as in the military officials. But one doesn't stand out. Who is he?

“ Who's he? Why is he here?”, finally looking towards the blonde man who directed her to the room.

He paused for a moment to give his attention to her after appearing dazed from the argument, “ I'm Commanding Officer Stefan Jensen responsible for the disposal of nuclear warheads.”

“ Disposal? Is that a cover name for whipping the aliens out to extinction?”, she told them displeased.

“ If need be, yes. Hopefully, you can stop them before we do. .permanently. We can't risk them reaching our planet.”, told what she assumes is Air Force.

As much as Rhea hates to admit, it does make a lot of sense. Making their point right. That is a risk Rhea wants to do to prevent a nuclear war, but there is another worry. What are these aliens? Are they intelligent? Why did they attack? What's their motive? Are they here to take over our solar system? The galaxy? So much as to ask, they don't know what the fuck they want. Probably _they_ don’t either. A reminder of every alien-related movie she’ve seen has every alien race as hostile. Rhea hopes this isn't the case. She doesn't know what she is going into. She doesn't know what they look like. _They_ don’t either.

“ Is it timed?”

“ two months.”, one replied.

“ I'd need longer than that.”

“ Look, we’re giving these aliens a chance and enough time for them to stop shooting at us.”, told Navy.

“ I'll give you a problem to that solution; _you_ stop shooting.”, it’s nice to have a job while it lasted. Telling them off is a goal scratched off the list.

“ Jensen will escort you to get dressed and meet your team,” Army said. Jensen finally moved to stand next to Rhea. Ready to move when she is.

Rhea said nothing but saluted. Turning her back on them, and while behind followed out the door by Jensen. He then proceeded to take her to her assigned temporary room to ready herself for what is to come. No rest, and no food. Rhea is taken into action, something not surprising in the military.

“ I've read your file.”, he spoke, “ It shouldn't have been easy for you to leave home.”

Is he trying to make a conversation?

“ It’s a sacrifice.”

“ What was it like back then?”

“ Shitty rap music, trends, a joke of a president, climate change, war between races, and memes.”

“ What are memes?”, he elongated the word slowly. To her surprise, she only stared at him. Seeing he had stopped, he gestured to her to make herself comfortable, “ Good luck, Colonel.”

Rhea paused herself before entering, “ Colonel?”

“ The Chiefs didn't want to make it awkward saying this after knowing you were going to be upset. So they entrusted me to tell you before meeting your team.”, he explained.

“ Thank you.”

“ Farewell, Colonel.”, he continued, “ I have to depart soon, but don’t worry. Someone will be here to escort you to your team when you’re ready.”

Rhea nodded. The two parted and soon Rhea is alone in the medium-sized room to herself. Colonel? What a quick change. Rhea shrugged and went to the shower to prepare herself. Washing away the sweat and anger out of her body. _I'm sorry you couldn't be there to see it, you guys. I'll make it up to you, I promise._ Too bad they couldn't see what she seeing. Better to keep them safe than to be shot at. Once out of the shower and done with her necessities, she went on to put on the uniform. It took her a bit to figure out where goes wear. It took a workout of her. On the table next to the bed where her uniformed laid had a device she never saw before. A semi-circular device that can hold the size of an arm. Grabbing it onto her hand, she placed it on her right arm. It fit big on her, but the metal bands on it fit just the size to her arm. It looked alien to her to see metal move that way. Grabbing onto your arm like that. A screen popped up saying ‘ _Greetings Rhea Sotir’_ and fades out to say another text ‘ _Omnitool Ready’_ . Then shows her options afterward. Rhea played around with it for a long while getting used to the controls. _Technology advanced so much when I was gone,_ she thought. After adjusting some of the settings, she readies her hair to the usual up-do. Taking a deep breath looking at herself in the mirror.

“ This is our time.”, holding her dagger in front of her. Admiring it for what seemed an eternity. Throwing it on one of the slots in her waist away from prying eyes.

Rhea adjusted herself one last time. Bringing herself over to the door and have it slide open in front of her. Keeping her face professional at all times. Someone stood by the door, looking back at her with a surprised expression before looking ahead of them.

“ Ma'am. N7 officer David Anderson here to escort you to your team, Colonel.”, he spoke. A fairly dark fellow; Rhea could see some European in his eyes.

N7? His armor had the insignia to prove it. Perhaps some of their most high ranks? Rhea took note on the name to research later. She nodded, following next to him without a word.

Everyone looks like they're in a hurry. No doubt because of the war. Rhea followed her escort, seeing that he was approaching a wide set door.

“ Ma'am.”, he turned to her and saluted. Saluting him back, she dismissed him without a word. It all happened so quickly. But worked nonetheless. Walking onto the opposite direction, she walked forward.

She's not going to let them off easily.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank MaggieWilde8 for allowing me in use of her awesome Ocs from her fic All Is Fair In Love and War. If you did not read it, I highly recommend it!
> 
> Question: Would YOU leave your generation to see the future, and why?


	4. Chapter 4

The hiss of the sliding doors caught the attention of the group as they stood in ready before Sotir. Their new appointed Colonel taking a few steps with a data pad in hand, looking at each and everyone before marching in between them. Her expression never left her, " I assume everyone is here?"

"  **Yes, ma'am** .", all said in unison.

" Good.", she tosses across data pad across the room with no hesitation and with the boldness of her aura she emitted that made the team almost nervous, " I don't care where you come from, why you're here, or who hates who. But I do care about one thing,  _ your lives. _ ", she paused, " All of you are here to be under my command for a reason and I assume you know."

" Ma'am?", one male asked, Hispanic, buff, and a clean buzz cut showing his readiness in the mission.

" Lieutenant Santiago."

" If I'm correct, we were told two were leading this mission. You and. . . Captain Reyna Garza."

The mention of her name reminded her.  _ A Captain? Too bad she isn't here to hear and see what she is to become. She's supposed to wake up with me. . . but it never happened.,  _ she thought. One of the best pilots and advisors she has ever met. How much it would of help if she were here.  _ If she were here… _

" I'm afraid she is not here to join us in our mission."

They all stood in silence waiting for her to give the orders. Rhea isn't done talking. 

" Before we start the mission. I must clarify something that all of you will start to doubt my command.", Rhea started, " You all know this mission is dangerous. Heading into enemy territory blindly in order to make peace with it. . . or at least try too. This is  _ not  _ a kill operation. This is the First Contact. I had a team with me chosen for this mission.  _ Smart people _ , not soldiers. Willing to risk their lives in order to learn and perhaps make peace. But I know all of you don't care. Because you're soldiers, that’s what they made you to be. If anyone goes against any of my orders will face consequences.”, she places her hands behind her inattention. Standing at the other end in between to catch everyone’s face looking forward. “ and one thing. . . once we see them and they see us; there won’t be any shooting back.”, Rhea walked through them walking towards the entry door she entered from. Pausing herself to look back at her new team, “  So stay close, and don’t get killed.”, she exits the door. The door remaining open for those behind her to start following. The team had already started doubting her leadership once they found out she is from the 21st century. Leading an operation that is seemingly impossible to do after already killing by the hundreds against these aliens. Feeling confident is dangerous, but her soldiers need it. Because in reality, she is doubtful herself. Feeling hope is all that is left to fix this mess. She  _ has too _ .

Rhea received news that she has her own ship and crew along the way. Big enough to house everyone plus the soldiers she had been assigned within her new replaced team. So displeased with this replacement. Rhea could already sense something or someone is about to go down south if she is not careful. For now on, she will have to keep a close eye on the rest of the team and the crew of the ship. There is no one she can no longer trust. She is new to the generation, but that doesn’t stop her for proving that being here for only a couple of hours has proven it’s untrustworthy. There are many reasons why Rhea distrusts the military to the point why their reason to only wake her is shady. Shady enough to question herself about this mission. Do they care? Why a time limit? Who ordered her wake? All that matters now is Rhea stopping humanity from wiping out an entire race. Rhea’s replacements think the opposite. The ship had taken off to space in a matter of seconds. Rhea had never thought technology would ever advance this fast in two hundred years or so. It was fascinating. She will have to learn about the past some other time. 

“ The Arcturus Prime Relay will be in range in four hours, Colonel.”

“Thank you, Pilot Osei.”, obvious in her accent, a Nigerian woman. The light shining on her features. Wearing a headwrap Rhea learns is called a Gele. A navy deep blue color matching her uniform. Deep hazels catching her own checking if Rhea was behind her after giving the announcement. Nodding at her before turning forward to her work. 

Rhea soon walks back to the inner side of the ship and towards the break room separate from the cafeteria. She senses her team is in there by the muffled sound of their voices talking to one another. Out of curiosity, she entered in silently and headed away behind a wall. Listening carefully to their banter.

“This bitch is crazy.”

“Reyes, enough.”, another voice answered.

“She clearly hasn’t seen how those birds kill. They shoot at anything they see and hear. What? Does she expect them to surrender and sing kumbaya?”

“You obviously fought them before.”, stated Santiago.

“And I’m happy to do it again. Those fucking birds won’t see it coming.”

“ Look, our Colonel may not be from here, but remember she has something that no one doesn't. . . Hope."

" Oh, aren't you innocent, Lieutenant Alfonsi.", continued Reyes, " But our Colonel doesn't know shit. You're going to regret not being able to shoot back once they get a hold of you. Might as well spend my final hours fapping."

" No one is dying.", Alfonsi barked back, " You are right, our Colonel may not know what is out there. She is different than everyone else trying to bomb our an entire alien race, than to make peace. For all we know, they're just like us."

" Wait until you hear them speak, then you'll change your mind."

" Then they are intelligent.", Alfonsi said.

" How would you know?", Reyes asked.

" Well, we are going to have to find out.", Alfonsi turns towards Santiago who looked uneasy, " Right, Santiago?"

Santiago breaks out of his thoughts, " Y-yeah. Yeah, we are."

" Good. Anyone opposed to our  _ Colonel's  _ leadership?"

" We all feel doubtful going in there without shooting back. What if Reyes is right?", Lieutenant Cole.

" You will know.", started Alfonsi, " Colonel Sotir is our leader for this mission and I believe that she can do this with or without our help. We are going to have to try, okay?"

The rest nodded.

Reyes lets out a loud yawn, " Well, it's that time.", he stands to make his way towards the exit without looking behind him. Letting a wave behind him, " See you all in four hours."

The rest of the team decided to make it quits. Leaving the room without noticing Rhea's presence. Lieutenant Alfonsi caught her attention. Everything she heard was good intentions, but don't be fooled. Even she has her doubts. And Rhea doesn't blame her. Rhea stood there with her back leaning against the wall. Enjoying the overwhelming silence and small electrical tinker here and there.

" I should hit the hay as well. ", she told herself. Taking herself upstairs to her quarters. Seeing the datapad on her desk. Remembering one simple thing before taking her first nap of the century. " Details about the mission, of course."

The mission is same old, same details, her team, same shit. Details on where they're going are new. The aliens had taken this war to a nearby colony called Shanxi. And also a bit about how this war even started in the first place. Rhea grew tired of even reading the details and went on through the first details about the aliens from survivors.  _ Reyes is right, they  _ **_do_ ** _ look like birds _ , she thought. Although it was used in racist terms, it was the only thing one could describe them as. More avian than reptilian, their anatomy is similar to that of a bird. A visible sign of a carapace hidden behind the armor. Long arms with three digits having sharp claws meaning to cut flesh. The appearance all together looks intimidating. It all makes sense for why Reyes recent them so much. This was no different back in her time when it came to blacks or whites. Humanity's reaction to a new intelligent species shows it all. Rhea didn't notice how time can change so fast. Spending a whole hour on reading the details. Placing it on her desk before taking the nap she promised.

* * *

 

_ " Colonel?" _

The voice above her alerted her from her wake. Startling her to move and looks toward the ceiling, "Hmm. Yeah?"

_ " Arcturus Prime Relay arrival in thirty minutes, ma'am." _

"Thank you."

_ " You're welcome, Colonel. Osei out."  
_

Rhea made sure to spend most of those thirty minutes to good use. Even if leaving her new appointed team waiting for her one or two hours before Relay arrival to Shanxi. She tried her hardest to understand the expansion of human colonies, what they’re used for, why they’re there, how they were built, and so many other things Rhea hadn’t begun to understand. A human colony turned into a hotspot of a war between humanity and aliens. Her feelings for her team had proven fact. And that was expected of them. For long is certain, Rhea will have a problem. Five minutes before FTL , Rhea approached her team combat ready. 

“ By the time this ship hits Shanxi space, we will be in a active war zone. It won’t be an easy ride. We might not even make it to the ground. I need you to know what ever happens, you’ll be ready for it.”

**“** **YES MA’AM.”**

“ We’ll see.”

Rhea exited the main room to join up with her pilot Osei. Sitting at ease until Rhea approaches. Osei demeanor changes once sensing Rhea’s eyes watching her every move. Rhea nodded for her to go forward with confidence. And so she did, announcing their arrival as they see the relay out from the ship’s window.

“ The board is green. Approach run has begun.”

Seeing this relay in person has Rhea awe to come closer. Aside from the pictures she’ve seen on her Data pad, she never expected it to be enormous. The shape reminded her of those things you use to open a jar with. It was a funny second thought. The enormous blue light blinded full of energy.  _ Is she heading towards it? _ She naught know much about the science behind it. From what she can understand, it sends ships deeper into space within a short amount of time. The beauty of higher technology.

“Hitting the relay in one…..two…..three.”

A slight jolt like that of a plane taking off. Slight dizziness and light headed, Rhea recovered quickly. As she expected, high speed shows it’s colors like that off of movies. 

“Thrusters. . . .check. Navigation. . . check. Internal emissions sink engaged. All systems online. Drift. . .just under fift- what?”, Osei’s voiced confusion. Tapping away at her interfaced screen frantically.

The ship began to shake violently by the turbulence moving the ship. Rhea knew what will happen mid through and to the arrival of Shanxi. This is not the worst part. . .yet.

“Don’t fret, this is expected. An active war zone will result in many problems mid through. The ship’s fine as long you can keep it under control.”, said Rhea.

Hearing Osei’s voice of relief calmed her. Rhea looked at her for a brief moment, but couldn’t help but ask, “ Is this your first time?”

Osei hesitantly looked at her and slowly nodded, “ Ah y-yes. I never thought it would be this bad.”

“ You’re not alone.”, Rhea gave her a reassured nod, “ You have family?”

“ . .Yes.”, she turned forward, “ two boys. . .and a wife.”

This surprised her. 

“ You will be back to them soon enough, Osei.”

“I hope. .”

“ - and you will.”

The ship made a jolting arrival towards the active war zone around them. The ship shook violently as bombs exploded near them. Debris from the bombs hitting the ship with a  _ whip. _ The sonic booms from other ships knocking the ships off course. Ahead of her, freighters passing them in all directions. Shots being fired seen at a distance. 

They were exposed out into the open with no one to protect them. 

“Get away from the enemies sight.”

“On it!”

The ship moved. Rhea clinging on to the wall closest to her. Feeling shots being fired at them at all directions beneath her feet. 

“We must reach ground fast!”

“ I don’t- they’re everywhere!”, Osei yelled, “ They shot our thrusters! I can’t go forward!”

A bomb goes off near them as sparks are sent flying everywhere in all directions. There is no war a ship this big can face off the enemy ships.  _ So much for a fucking stealth ship. _ Rhea used her moment to reach Osei’s seat as the ship is headed down head first towards the ground. 

“ I'm sorry!”, Osei yelled.

“  You did your best!!”, Rhea yelled back.  


" I'm going to die!"

"No you're not! look at me!", she instructed for her to do so. Her eyes drowning in tears, " You'll make it through this! Think about your family! Think about the last time they were happy to see you!"

There was no telling if this ship will protect there fall. A couple yards until they do, she needs to brace for impact. Meanwhile, she sees Osei slowly looking up at her with a smile.

“Thank you. . .”

Rhea eye’s brighten up with silence she given her. Looking at her for a moment. Osei knew from that moment. . .

she was going to die.  


Before Rhea could react, her eyes widen before she could blink. It all happen too fast to gather what just happen in the vast of pitch darkness.   


Did she survive?

  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish translation:  
> Abuelo- grampa
> 
> WARNING:the mention of Rape is mentioned.

The smell of smoke, dirt, and gas touched Rhea’s nostrils. Choking in the contaminated air around her. Her lungs stung of fire as she spat out the taste of gas in her mouth. She looked at her surroundings and was caught by surprise. Osei was looking straight at her that startled Rhea. Rhea opened her mouth wanting to say something, but then she realized something. Osei is dead. Looking at her body, a thick metal pole made it through her chest. Holding her in place onto the ceiling. Who knows how her body got up there. Rhea had to throw her eyes away from the sight. A horrible way to die.

Rhea then looked at herself. Covered by debris, she attempted to push it away from her. It wouldn’t budge, along with making a lot of noise. It had been a while since she was out. Seeing how her body landed in the middle of the ship where an opening is exposed to the open air. Ahead of that, she saw another ship that looks awfully familiar. Ducking behind the debris at the first sight of the aliens moving inside that ship. Moments later carried out a woman out from the ship. Curly hair, white, Engineering uniform. Westfahl. From what she could see. These aliens are not as cruel as many would say. Wouldn’t they just kill anything they see as Reyes said? Why take prisoners? Where are they taking them? Rhea doesn’t want to find out before she can make a proper introduction. This is not how she imagined it, but it was expected out of this situation. Rhea pushed the debris once again, and nothing. She was stuck and sooner or later; Those things will come back and take her where Westfahl went. Where ever they took her, Rhea will deal with later.

“ Colonel!”

Finally. Lieutenant Afonsi, someone she can rely on to get her the hell out of this wreckage.

“Keep your voice down, they might hear us.”, Rhea whispered, “and get me the hell out of here.”

“Will do.”, Alfonsi looked over her shoulder once she got a hold of the debris, “ Reyes, help me.”

Without a word, he caught up with Alfonsi and took the other side to lift the debris from Rhea’s body. Seeing from here, Rhea’s body is fully intact. Alfonsi helping Rhea up on to her feet and handing her a gun.

“Shit.”. Santiago noticed Osei’s body, “ God damn.”

“Where are the others?”, Rhea asked. Not wanting to look or think about the last words Osei had given to her. She accepted her death, leaving behind a family she will never see again.

“ Rogers and De Santa didn’t make it, ma’am.”, told a Welsh marine named Rees.

“And the crew?”

“Didn’t you hear?”, Reyes spoke, “ Those birds came in here and killed everyone. We were outnumbered, and so we hid until they were gone.”

Rhea was out when that happened. She could never-

“ - and you want us to go out there unarmed.”, Reyes said. His dark hues meeting hers as he came closer, “ I mean - with an all due respect Colonel, Do you really think they’re going to welcome us with open arms and hope that they will let us live?”, up close, she could see a bit of Hispanic in there mixed with African.

Rhea wanted to object to him, but exposing the plan will only earn their distrust.

“ You may keep your guns, but only shoot when I command you to.”

“I can do that.”, Reyes stepped back.

“Rees, Alfonsi, Santiago, Reyes. Head out.”, Rhea held her gun close to her. Looked over the opening of the ship before continuing forward. Man Made trenches made by crash landed ships.  Enemy ships flying above them at low altitudes. The smell of smoke and gas-filled their noses. Walking blindly through the smoke that made it impossible to see what is up ahead. It was with sheer luck they don’t run into _them_.

“ Colonel.”, Reyes called out. Catching Rhea’s attention to look behind her. Watching him point to the left to the direction where the faint sight of buildings can be seen. The rest ahead of that is a vast dirt field that lasts for miles.

“There is no way we can make it there without being seen.”, told Alfonsi.

“We might have a way out of here.”, said Rhea, “ Look there - you see that?”, Rhea pointed with a nod with her head. A small building occupied by the tall figures guarding the area. Assuming where they take the captured before transporting them into a bigger vehicle.

“What? It’s obviously run by those things.”, said Rees.

“ No - look closer.”, Rhea pointed specifically towards the back of the building. Three untouched motorcycles covered by the tarp. Protecting them from being exposed to any dust. .and being seen.

“That’s what I’m talking about.”, Reyes sang, “ Time those bastards learned their lesson.”

Rhea caught him before he could go forward, “ I didn’t order you to go and murder them savagely, Lieutenant. _We’re_ outnumbered if you didn’t notice.”, Rhea took her hand off Reyes’s shoulder.

“What do you propose we do, Colonel?”,Reyes asked like it was poison.

“ We go in there silently, Steal the bikes, and ride like hell. It’s going to a loud escape, so be ready.”

“I call dibs. Alfonsi, you ride with me.”, announced Reyes.

“ So you say.”

“It’s nice to hear certain slangs didn’t die.”, Rhea stated before leading the team forward, “Let’s go.”

“ Nah, my abuelo would always say it to me.”, Reyes commented.

“ Reyes, shut your gob.”, said Rees.

“Oh right - sorry.”

The closer they got, the more clear it was for them to see the aliens every move. Rhea took in the sight at seeing them so up close just a couple of yards away. Walking information on their guard post. They spoke in a language that is impossible even for a human to make. _Daniels would be going crazy right about now hearing this,_ Rhea thought. Communication is closely related to that of a bird mixed with distinct words Rhea couldn’t believe she was hearing. _I must be hearing things, but that certainly isn’t greek._ Looking for an open opportunity, she made a quick walk across them while they had their backs on them. The others followed right behind her with no problems at all. The only problem is if the motorcycles even start. Closing the gate behind them, Rhea made it over to the tarp. Exposing the newly finished motorcycles underneath.

“Damn, Shanxi funds are spent on this. I’m hurt.”, Reyes commented.

“I couldn’t agree more.”, said Santiago.

“Get a bike.”, commanded Rhea, “ Santiago, you’re with Rees. I’ll be the one leading into town. The rest on the back, cover me. The front, you focus on following me. Got it?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

In this year, the bikes still have their tires. Rhea expected flying cars by now, but it all remained the same throughout the years while asleep. Something she can drive in this generation. Rhea mouthed to three before turning it on. Exposing their position right on there before revving the throttle. Testing the condition. .check. Rhea shot at the gate to burst the doors open before making a ride out of there with the two behind them. Watching as the aliens alert by their presence and attempting to shoot. Alfonsi and Rees got it covered before they could shoot Rhea. Making them jump out of the way. Soon followed a vehicle they used for transport. It was quick so much to their surprise that they can drive a human vehicle. A Rover Rhea will call it.

“They can drive!?”, yelled Rees.

“ What did you think, dumbass?! They do!”, yelled Reyes, “ Shoot the tires!”

As big of an open target the Rover was, it can take on anything. Rhea could see the aliens taking the wheel pretty well. It made her chuckle to see that. It was odd, seeing how they could operate human mechanics. Rhea looked up ahead to see a ramp supported by a crashed engine ship thruster. Seeing that it can only support them, Rhea yelled, “ Ramp up ahead! We must go over it, they won’t follow!”

“Understood!”, Alfonsi yelled.

Rhea took on the gear as much as she could. Positioning the bike the closer she went into feeling confident they can make it.

“Brace!”

Rhea kneeled down closer to the bike. Grabbing both throttles the closer she got to the ramp. Getting on, the others followed behind. Glancing behind her, the Rover stopped on its tracks in a harsh stop. Looking forward, Rhea threw herself on forth as she made it into the air and cross on to the ground. Reaching the other side of the damaged ship safely and with everyone behind her. She continued on to Shanxi, and the closer they got; the sooner they were driving through the town blindly. Luckily empty, Rhea stopped herself to pause for a moment.

Reyes pulled up slowly next to her, “ That was one hell of a ride. What now, Colonel?”

“We hide.”, Rhea throttled and moved to the closest building the size of a warehouse. Big enough to place down to the motorcycles and hid them with damaged debris. As Rhea looked around, it makes sense that this warehouse is a military shipment for weapons and vehicles. The place is dark, Rhea placed on her light on her weapon. The others did the same. Looking at every corner of the building before entering the hanger silently. The open space seems to be clean and operational. Rhea watched her step closely. Seeing that electricity lit up the place after the attack. Rhea ordered them to get down once she spotted a group of them looking around. Communicating with each other in the fault.

“Do we shoot them now?”, asked Reyes, whispering.

“No.”, Rhea looked at him, “ I’m going up to them unarmed.”

Reyes' eyes widen. Obviously, oppose to the idea, but kept silent.

“What? Did I hear that right?”, asked Rees.

“ This is not your ordinary quarter mission. You are assigned for this mission to help me grant peace before humanity makes a huge mistake. I’m here to keep you alive, not fight till the death.”

“ How can you be so confident they won’t shoot you?”, asked Santiago.

“They won’t.”

“ It was nice meeting you, Colonel.”, Reyes jokes.

“ If they don’t, I order not to shoot until I command you. Any will do will face me personally.”, Rhea stared at them sternly, “ Do you understand?”

Everyone nodded in their silence.

“What’s your plan?”,asked Alfonsi.

“Follow my every order.”

It wasn’t much of a plan, but it was a hint for what she’s about to do. Exposing the plan too soon is a compromise. Rhea slowly exposed herself while their backs were on her. She could hear her heart beating through her chest the closer she came to make her presence known. Holding her rifle above her with one hand and the empty one up above as well. When one looked at what was on the corner of his eye, he points the rifle at her chest. Alerting the others to look behind them as well. Alert and full at the ready, Rhea breathing became more unease the more she was losing control of her panic. She stood still where she was, keep her eyes on one alien. She then spoke,

“ I come in peace. .”, really Rhea, classic, “ I’m not here to cause any harm.”

She watched as two of them marched towards her. One of them grabbed her weapon harshly while the other grabbed her hair tightly with elongated talons that looked sharp to rip flesh. Dragging her to walk awkwardly tilted by the hair pull as she was taken up forward to one she assumes is their leader. Her hands remained on the creature’s hand holding her in place as she was kicked to sit on her knees. Forcing her to look upward towards the tall figure. The figure leaned a little forward to look down on her. Seeing her distress in pain, those things on the side of his mouth moved outward. Those eyes looking back her, blue and beautiful. Along with blue design painted across his features. The look on her looked intimidating, but also fascinating. Rhea needed to know more. The figure didn’t speak, mostly waiting for her to speak first. Even if she did, can they understand?

“ I’m not sure if you can understand me, but I’m not alone.”

The figure spoke loudly know for her ears to sting in pain. That earned a reaction from him, or her, or whatever it is. Rhea looked at the figure with a confused stare. Shaking her head in a way he could understand. Then, the figure took hold of her arm where her Omni-tool is. Who knows how it managed to control the thing swiftly. It took Rhea tries before knowing how to operate the thing. It pressed something that made her surroundings a little different. She looked at him puzzled for a moment. It lets go of her arm and ordered the other to let go of her.

“Can you understand me now?”, it spoke.

Rhea grew more surprised the more she became bewildered. The voice - _no, his voice -_ The time he spoke, it had a flanged effect coming out of him. A male, she understood that the ones with shorter _head pointy things_ are female.

“Yes.”

“You said you’re not alone. How many of them?”

“ Four of them behind those crates over there. They are armed.”

“You had the upper hand, why didn’t you shoot when you had the chance?”

“Because I ordered them not too.”

The alien leaned back away taking in the words as if surprised. The jaw - mandible mouth things moved again. Rhea took it in as bewilderment.

“You’re their leader?”

“Yes.”

“Order them to lower their weapons and come out. My men will shoot them if need be", he said.

* * *

 

“She’s talking to them.”, Rees whispered, “How?”

“ I don't know and I don’t care. They dare lay a hand on her. I’m gonna-”

“Didn’t know you fancied Colonel.”,Alfonsi stated.

“ Fuck no. .She’s human, they’re not.”, Reyes blocked.

“ I need you all to come out unarmed. Weapons above your head!", Rhea yelled out for them.

" Is she crazy!?", whispered loudly, Rees.

" I need you to trust me on this!", started Rhea, " I promise you that they won't shoot! Give them your weapons and walk over slowly!"

" She's serious.", told Alfonsi, " Go."

" Wait. .", told Reyes, " I don't think-"

" just because you're blood hungry doesn't earn you a title as a leader. If Colonel says they won't, they won't.", explained Alfonsi.

" Fuck. .fine.", Reyes moved first appearing from behind the crate with his rifle above his head. Alfonsi, Rees, then Santiago followed right behind them. Their weapons were taken and pushed to stand by Rhea.

* * *

 

" I hope you know what you're doing, Colonel.", told Reyes.

Rhea gave him a look, ignoring him in the process, " All weapons will be given to you as you said. We are not here to fight you."

" It will take time for us to take your word for it. You're brave coming up to us, my men don't like you kind very much."

" I don't blame you.", Rhea said.

" We'll talk later. For now, your team will be placed on watch.", he called for his men.

" For how long?"

" For as long as it has to be."

 _Fair enough,_ she thought.

Without a word, her team followed the aliens to a cell big enough for them to stay out of each other's way. There wasn't much for privacy once the cell doors closed and them standing at their direction on the opposite wall. Staring at their every move.

" Was this your plan, Colonel?", asked Reyes, " You happy you get to shake hands with them? What's the next step into making peace? Fucking?"

" You know they can understand you, right?", told Santiago.

" How do you know?"

"Because I'm not an idiot."

" Stop this.", Alfonsi called.

" Hey!", Reyes walked over to them. Grabbing hold of the bars, " You want to know what I did to your people?"

" Stop it, Reyes!", Alfonsi begged.

" I remember grabbing one of the young ones by the head and-", just before Reyes continued, Rhea reached over and kicked his head up headed the metal bars. Almost knocking him off balance, holding his cheek and looking over towards Rhea. Rhea took a front punch at his face to knock him on his ass. It wasn't enough before he can react, she front kicked him hard enough to lean over. Enough for Rhea to elbow him down to the ground. The rest watched. Santiago looked away as soon as Rhea side kicked him on the ribs multiple times. Blood was spilled from his nose and mouth. A visible bruise appearing on his eye. Rhea then proceeded to stomp on him until she grew tired. Out of breath and out of stamina. Taking a few steps back, allowing him to look up at her.

" I got what I deserved, huh? Why do you even care about them? They're savages."

" It doesn't make you any different than any murderer, rapist, or torturer. You're just an example of humanity. An embarrassment to all our people. I'm going go undo what you did. Bring safety, peace, and prosperity."

He laughs, " and where's that? There's never going go be any safety, you dumb bitch.", he spits.

Rhea stays quiet. Watching his miserable body lay down in defeat from the beating. She turned back towards the rest with a stern look, " anyone else doubting my leadership?"

Silence.

" Good."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the day: Do you speak a second language? Is it your mother tongue? If you don't speak a language, what language you wish or want to learn and why?


	6. Chapter 6

_ A few hours later… _

 

It wasn’t until a couple of hours in that Rhea and her team were fed MREs. It wasn’t the best of meals, but it did fill up their bellies. It shocked Reyes to see Rhea attempting to feed him in which he rejected and told her to fuck off. Rhea insisted and fed him otherwise. 

“Why are you feeding me?”

“Because I’m not pathetic.”

Rhea knew Reyes wouldn’t be able to feed himself after a beating. Someone had to knock some sense into him after everything. Rhea did warn them about _meeting her personally_ if any questioned or went against her orders. Teaching them the hard way was the only way to teach them discipline. Even if one disliked the method.

“This is not how I imagined.”,spoke Alfonsi, “ Being Alive.”

“ but here we are.”, Rhea stood up, “ Where I want us to be.”

Alfonsi stared at her for a moment, then nodded in agreement to her statement. Rhea slowly gave her a small smile of reassurance. Looking over to Rees, who kept himself occupied with drawing lines on the wall. Seven full hours and the men watching over them are starting to look worn down. Trying to stay awake as much as they could. Rhea knew to say something will result in them not saying anything besides food or the use of the restroom. Santiago took a nap on the wall corner with his arms tucked underneath him. Reyes, on the other hand, kept his position where Rhea kicked his ass. Alfonsi spent most of her time slowly pacing back and forth. Stuck in her own thoughts. The sound of the door caught their attention. Santiago and Rees looking over to whoever is making their appearance. The same male with blue markings on his face accompanied by two other soldiers beside him. One male and female. One man had more facial patterns than the blue one he stood next too. Rhea wondered if it meant anything. Men, Rhea looked at them to be that way. The others, not so much.

“ Your leader will be coming with me.", the blue one announced. His posture looked all too familiar with the human military pose. Arms behind his back and a straightened back. A little too straighten enough to think he has a -

" You're going to tell us what you plan to do to us?", asked Alfonsi.

" It's alright.", assured Rhea.

" So long. .", coughed Reyes, " Colonel."

The metal door slid open on its own. Allowing Rhea through the opening of the door. Reaching their side, she was but a few feet from them. Seeing them up close was a dream, Rhea had to take a step back.  _ They're so tall,  _ Rhea thought. So predatory and fascinated by these aliens. Whatever they are, they seem to be no different than humans. Militant in nature, and more disciplined than any human Rhea met. The blue one leads the way while the other two were at her side with their weapons below their chest -  _ carapace _ , Rhea corrected. Entering a slightly dimmed room with a wide space for someone with a high rank to have. Wherever they are now, they’re most likely dead. The blue one excused his men to leave him and Rhea alone. Once the silence came, Rhea watched him grab a data pad and turned towards her. The light shone on his features a little better than before. Seeing the detailed worn of stress appeared on his face. How long was he here? How long had he been waiting? The details on his eyes shown little sleep; Similar to humans. 

" Your men call you Colonel?", his blue eyes met hers. His head held low enough to expose the length of his pointy head things. 

" Yes."

" A high rank for a young female.", he said.

" Worked hard to get the title."

He scuffed, looking down at his data pad before him. Looking back at her suspiciously.

" The records of your team names, background, and ranks are on here, but the mention of a Colonel doesn't exist. I grow curious enough to ask who you are?"

That makes sense, or it could be the other way around, " My name is Colonel Rhea Sotir. Alliance, Air force."

"- and why is Colonel Sotir not in the military file?", he eyed her, " Are you a spy?"

" No, and you wouldn't believe me if I told you um. -"

" Vakarian. . . Lieutenant Castis Vakarian.", he nodded, " Try me. Besides, we have all day to learn about each other. This is the first my men had ever faced a human alive, and wanting to talk. So please, tell me about you. I'm curious.", his mandibles twitched again quickly. 

" Very well."

Rhea tried the best as she can to get her way around her words. Telling him half of the story, and lied at the process. Being a part of a group responsible in co-existing with aliens is a joke. It was too late anyway, but he kept quiet. Even pausing to see if he understood. Nodding every time she paused. Bring her confidence in telling him a mission no one would expect exist. It was possible in this generation, so he wouldn't be surprised. Not telling him the full story, but enough for him to understand the situation.

" What you're telling me is dangerous info. Could you imagine how my superiors would react to this information you're giving me?"

" I'm trying to prevent a genocide."

" That doesn't explain how your military doesn't have you on their file. If they really wanted to end this war with your help, they wouldn't be threatening us with their nuclear weapons pointed at my home planet. It's either they're too lazy put you on their file, or they expect you to fail before then."

" It's a dangerous thought."

" How will I be sure that your people won't eliminate my people if I convince my superiors to put down their weapons, Colonel?", he told her, " Because we're the type who won't put down our weapons easily. Too much blood is spilled. Diplomacy is out of the question."

Rhea knew he was right. Diplomacy is highly impossible to do. Rhea took a seat closest to her and placed her elbows on her knees. Having one hand on her chin in thought. Castis watched her quizzically. Watching her like a curious cat. This made her internally chuckle. 

“We’re going to have to try harder.”

“We?”

“ Just hear me out.”

“Alright, shoot.”, Castis nodded upwards, leaning against the table behind him with his arms closed.

“ Your people are obviously more advanced than we are.”, she slowly stands, keeping her train of thought, “ Do you have a someone who can help us? Someone higher than the military?. .”, Rhea clicks her thumbs and pointed towards Castis once she got it, “An alliance council.”

Castis gave it a thought himself. The human female isn’t as mad as she thinks she is. 

“In fact we do. Since your species is newly discovered, this is a spark of a new seat on the council for your people. But it won’t be easy.”

“Why not?”

“First off, we’re at war with your species. Second of all, you have to earn the seat on the council. And third, it’s not my place to speak off. Fourth, you think it will be easy to take you and your men across space to get to The Citadel?”

“What’s that?”

“ A giant space station where aliens of all form co-exist peacefully.”

“ So it’s possible.”

“You’re mad.”

“ I never said it will be easy.”, pointed Rhea, “ but we’re gonna have to at least try.”

“ I haven’t gotten to comprehend what I will do with this information you give me. I don’t even trust you, and even if I did try. It will be a mistake.”

“I understand.”, she looked down submissively, “ You have a family?”

“What’s your point?”

“ You’re thinking I’m only here to save my own ass, but I’m not.”, Rhea moved leaned over closer to him, looking at him in the eye, “ I’m here to save yours and mines from blowing each other’s head off. Do you not care about the innocent lives; children who might never live to see their adult years? Never to see your family, and a planet to return to?”

“Of course I do-”

“ Then why the hesitation? I understand the thousand reasons why you don’t like humanity, but not all humans are like that. I’m trying my very best to show you that you can trust me.”

“What about Reyes?”, Castis asked.

“What about him?”, Rhea leaned back. Noticing Castis pronouncing the name wrong, but enough for her to know what he’s talking about. 

“If I decide to help you, Reyes will only be holding us back with the injuries you caused him, and even if he did pull through; he will be a problem for my men."

“None of my men will have any weapons. I will make sure that -”

“ Shoot him.”

Rhea paused, eyebrows moving closer in surprise,” What?”

“ If you say is true, you must get rid of the problem if you want this to go smoothly.”

“No, no I can’t. It’s against -”

“Do you think it matters? Your superiors don’t care if you make it or not. They abandoned you and your men in this useless mission you call First Contact.”

Shit. All of this is shit. Rhea could never shoot her own men. Reyes may be an ass, but she needs him. This is a tough call, killing your own men to get what you want? Her men will be opposed to this great, but did she have a choice? Rhea realized that she is speaking for humanity if she isn’t; then who else will?

 

* * *

 

 

Alfonsi and the rest took their attention to Rhea who returned to the cell unharmed. Rhea walked on in and spoke. Seeing that they want answers.

“So, what he say?”, Alfonsi asked.

“It’s an he now?”,asked Reyes, “ It’s  _ it, _ not a he.”

“ _ He _ and I talked for a while.”, told Rhea.

“Well, what the prick say?”, asked Rees.

“It wasn’t easy to get my words to him. It’ll take a while until they can trust us.”

“Trust?”, asked Alfonsi, “We’re at a time limit.”

“I’m aware. We should have some rest, we’ve been awake for who knows how long.”, Rhea took a seat, making herself comfortable before laying down. 

“But-”

“I’ll tell you the rest later, Lieutenant. Now rest.”

“As you command.”

Rhea eyed the men taking watch over them leave.

“ ‘bout time we can have some privacy.”,told Reyes, “ been wanting to-”

“Reyes shut the fuck up or I’ll make you.”, told Santiago. 

Reyes raised his hands in defense, shifting himself comfortably on the wall. Watching Rhea from the corner of his eye for a moment before closing his eyes. Some peace and quiet are needed right now for the night. Seeing where this will take them. A restless night, enough to know he will be alright. 

  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Spoilers from Mass Effect Annihilation is mentioned here.

Rhea shook herself awake after hearing Alfonsi rushing past her and yelling. Darting her eyes to the direction of Alfonsi kneeling down by Reyes' side. Rhea, Santiago, and Rees made it over to her to see what had happened.

“Reyes!”,Alfonsi yelled, “His throat!”

“Remain calm, Alfonsi. Is there a pulse?”, Rhea asked.

“. . .No.”

“He’s dead.”, stated Rees, grabbing the metal bars in front of him before yelling, “ Once I get out of here, I’m going to kill the one responsible for this!”

“ I don’t think that’s the case.”, Rhea said, reaching over behind Reyes’s body. Revealing a blood-filled knife. Rhea looked it for a moment before looking over to them, “ Have you realized that those watching us left?”

“Yeah, the first time they left us alone. Reyes would never do this unless. . .”, Santiago stopped himself.

“No, he couldn’t have.”, Alfonsi said sounding displeased, “ This is bullshit.”

“He’s been dead a while.”, Rhea placed the knife down, “ He must have done it while we were asleep.”

“Fuck. .”, Alfonsi took herself to move away from the body. Clearly distressed while Rees tried to comfort her. 

“I should’ve been awake. I should’ ve-”

“Hey, it’s not your fault.”, Santiago grabbed Rhea’s shoulder, “ Reyes was always unpredictable.”

“ You’re right. . .”

Castis and his men entered the room soon right after. Seeing Reyes’s body before looking at them. Ordering to open the doors for each of them to come out. When Rhea passed, she glanced up towards Castis for a little longer than usual to tell him that  _ it’s done.  _ Walking past him and followed the group in a single file. In which whatever order they’re in. Following them out towards the hanger, Rhea was taken aside to meet Castis privately. 

“I never thought you had it in you, Colonel.”, Castis remained his dull demeanor. 

“ As if I had a choice.”, Rhea paused, “ I did my part. What now?”

“You realize on what I’m about to do has me and my men running into hell with you, right?”, Castis started, “You might already do your part, but it doesn’t mean you are fully secure on our trust. My men and I are abandoning our post so we can take you to see The Council. This won’t please my superiors, but I’m willing to save my planet.”

“So you believe me?”

“ Time will tell.”

* * *

 

The sight of The Nexus from far above is a fascinating sight where the sun is highest than the sky. Zephera sat on the roof of her apartment building speaking to Kandros via call on her Omnitool. It was nice from above, away from prying eyes and any disturbance.

"  _ You did what had to be done." _

" Would you have done it?"

Kandros grew quiet.

“ Thought so..”

_ " It was a tough call. You couldn't predict what would happen. Even if you didn't kill him, would you think he would have still helped you?" _

“ I had to kill him behind everyone's back, Kandros. I had to do it to keep going forward."

_ “Anyone could have done it in order to get what they want. There was no going back once you’ve done it. All you had to do is keep moving forward and complete a mission you were destined to do.” _

“Destined is not how I would word it.”

_ “You were chosen to do no human would ever do. You’ve sacrificed everything to be here, believe me. From what I’ve seen, you’re the strongest person I’ve ever met after everything you’ve been through.” _

“We have not even gotten to the good part, yet.”

_ “You can still continue.” _

“Another time, I have a meeting later with everyone soon. Just avoiding everyone to leave me alone. Pathfinder Rix has ways to struck my nerve to notify me every twenty minutes.”

_ “Don’t you have those guardsmen guarding you 24/7?" _

“I have stopped using them for a while. It became a problem after a while.”

_ “I wonder why. .wait - you said, Pathfinder Rix. You’re on the Nexus?” _

“ Been for a couple of hours.”

_ “- and here I thought you were in your huge castle.” _

“I have plenty of castles scattered across the universe.”

_ “ Uh- huh. . .” _

“I will see you soon, Kandros.”, Zephera stood onto her feet. Facing the omni-tool in front of her and activating face call.

This caught Kandros by surprise. Noticing she’s on the rooftop of her apartment behind her. Seeing how extreme she goes on to  _ avoiding everyone. _ Kandros cleared his thought before speaking. It’s been a couple of days since they last talked. It was nice to see her again. Her eyes never lost their glow.

_ “Is it time?” _

“Sadly yes.”

_ “Can I ask you something, your highness?” _

“Yes?”

_ “ I’ve been meaning to give you something when you have the time.” _

“ Of course, but time is clicking. If you don’t mind, leave me an email. I will see to it later.”

_ “Of course.” _

Zephera gave a short goodbye and ended the call. Looking ahead of her for a moment. Feeling the cold air touch her skin. Cooling her body of the unease of today. She took one step forward and fell from a height and landed safely onto the balcony of her apartment. Keeling up from the ground, she turned around to find Avitus looking at her puzzled. She knew what this meant, walking past him without saying a word and went on with it. The rest will be displeased by her arrival. Knowing she was late by five minutes. This made Zephera internally annoyed. The council room is placed on the highest building on The Nexus. A large circular table, seats, and a nice view from behind. A window showing the sky from behind. Placing where the Queen sits. Everyone quietly waited for the Queen, sensing that the last person ever to arrive is The Queen. Standing up in the first presence of her two armored guardsmen entering first. Giving them enough time to stand in respect. Bowing their heads every moment she walks past them. The most they were expecting for a Queen is how she dresses. Those of high status would be expected to wear formal bright colors showing their ascendence. Zephera wore a rather casual look to appear more  _ normal _ like everyone else. Sleeveless white and a black high neck coat with two tails flowing at the end to her knees. The lining of her coat showed a bright yellow glow running down the zipper line of her coat. And some black shoes to complete the look. Her short hair down at the usual look. Small waves hugging her cheeks every time she moved. Her guardsmen stood beside her as she took her seat down. Her elbows on the ends of the table right before the audience began.

“ May the audience begin.”, announced Zephera.

“We have been waiting here for a while.”,said Tann.

“My apologies.”

“ The Directors and I are here to announced the seats of every council member had filled in the seats representing each race. The Humans, Asari, Salarian, Turian, Krogan, Elcor, Volus, Quarian, Drell, Batarian, Hanar, and The Angara. May we proceed?”

“Where is Kandros?”, Zephera asked, “ All were to be present for this meeting.”

“ I apologize for the inconvenience, your grace.”, told Addison, “ Kandros couldn’t make it to this meeting.”

“Ah.”

“Can we start talking about the problems with The Quarians?”, asked the Batarian Council member Nardan Voslan.

“I’m aware of the report made by Anax.”, said Moshae, “ Who is apart of the Sleepwalker team.”

“It has everyone wary putting a Quarian on the seat.”, said Asari Jovanna Na’la, “After everything they did on their own Ark.”

“Those who were on The Keelah Si’yah are still being Quarantined since the end of the second war.”, told Turian Council member Vextro Fillian.

“ This one wants you to get to the point.”, said Hanar Council member Hannavi.

“ That it’s a mistake having a Quarian have a seat on the Council.”, said Salarian council member Ustaf Zuzen, “This the first a Quarian has ever tried to get involved onto something out of their comfort zone.”

“I know my people did mistakes-”

“ Like what you did with the Geth?”, interrupted Krogan council member Morda, “ Look what that gotten you. Now a Virus one of your people smuggled into the vents so only your people can survive. Or so you thought.”

“Yeah, why don’t you just take your people back on board and live in your little pilgrimages.”, said Volus member Qern, “ I can’t believe I spent my tax dollars trying to help them. Your people only learned to take advantage; that’s all you people learned to do. In a matter of fact, no one  _ even wants you here. _ ”

“ _ Enough.” _ , Zephera stood quickly, “ You all certainly don’t know how to move from the past. Even if it was just a hundred years ago. Just because one Quarian did it, does not mean they all had the same motive. I picked Fini’Zyah for a reason, and I did not doubt her abilities to do this job just because of what her people did. If she,  _ any of you, _ go against my expectations; You will be meeting me personally.”, Zephera took a deep breath, “Now, let’s focus other matters.”, Zephera looks over towards the Elcor, “ Why hasn’t the colonists of The Keelah Si’yah been dealt with?”

“  _ Confidence voice  _ Doctor T’Perro and her team are making slow progress to ensure the colonists are virus free.”, said Elcor Apolo.

“Any signs of the infected?”

“ _ With certainty but hopeful  _ so far, there are no signs of any problems since two months ago.”

“Is there a guarantee the virus will come back?”

“  _ Professional data  _ Doctor T’Perro includes that the virus will not return.  _ More information added _ though, the deceased Elcor Doctor Yorrik managed to leave some notes with details of the now cured plague he called  _ Fortinbras Plague _ . T’perro will make sure no one gets their appendages on it.”

“Summon her to me when she gets the chance.”

_ “With great respect and a bow,  _ of course, your grace.”

“ Also, have those colonists out of The Keelah Si’yah.”, she stands, “ They’ve been through so much already.”, she nods, “Audience dismissed.”

“Your grace.”, one said after another. Leaving one after the other. Leaving Zephera in the room with her guardsmen. Moshae bravely walked up to her alongside Evfra who entered once the audience was over. Zephera ordered her guardsmen to step aside before Moshae even approach. Moving herself to look out the window behind her.

“Your people have history, don’t they?”, asked Moshae.

“Each of them does. Some of them worse than the other.”, Zephera watched.

“ I imagine that’s quite a list.”, spoke Evfra.

“ But they’re here now, it’s time to remind them that whatever happened in The Milky Way. Shall stay in The Milky Way.”, Moshae stared at Zephera before smiling. Zephera furrowed her brows a bit, smiling back also.

“I’m glad it didn’t come to that when we entered Angaran space.”

“Everything doesn’t go at a good start.”,Evfra told.

“ I understand.”, Zephera nodded, “ but it worked out in the end, did it not?”

Zephera continued, “ I should be going.”

“Of course, your grace.”, said Moshae, lowering her head. Evfra followed the second. Zephera couldn’t help but give her a pat on the shoulder, “ So long, Moshae.”

Zephera released her hand. Ordering her guardsmen to follow beside her out of the room. Walking out towards the second lower level towards the balcony. Luckily, there was no one there just yet. Releasing her guardsmen to evaporate into thin air. Zephera knew it wasn’t much use for them to be around her to protect her, but it was appropriate in their eyes. Now that she was alone, she could do anything. First, she scanned through her omni-tool. Finding Kandra's email on her list first.

 

**To: Queen Zephera**

**From: Militia Leader Tiran Kandros**

  
  


**Zephera,**

 

**I apologize for my absence during the audience. I owe you one. When you are free, meet me at the Nexus Common Area by the plants. I’ve been thinking about the story you’ve been telling me for the last couple of days. I want to hear more of your adventures if you don’t mind. Also, I have a surprise for you waiting for you; do you like dogs? I passed by this animal shelter the other day that offers walking for dogs. I heard humans like dogs. I hope you do too.**

 

**Kandros**

  
  


“So much for a surprise.”, Zephera clicked her lips, shaking her head while smiling at his small awkwardness. 

Zephera looked from her starting point and out passed below a couple of levels.  _ It’s a long way down and through, _ Zephera pointed out. It’ll take time until she reaches the Common Area, and she doesn’t want to keep Kandros waiting. Smirking at her hidden idea, she walked a few feet back. Turning back around and positioning herself at the ready. She started to run towards the railing, throwing herself upward, her foot on hits the railing and pushing herself off the level with her arms spread beside her. Falling in mid-air, Zephera took a couple of seconds before the aura appeared behind her back. Little that people knew about Solomarians, they used to have the ability to fly with physical wings. This didn’t stop Zephera from earning her own but appeared more different than those before her. Each feather was made of light, glowing in their yellow almost red color. Never physically touching Zephera, she grew happy it was a perk. Using her wings when needed, or even fly with no wings at all. The people below her watch her fly through, even some waved at her with their children who they traveled with waved at her happily. This made Zephera very happy to see, waving back at them when she had the chance. She felt respected, loved, and cherished. She went through everything to earn their love. This pleased her. 

Seeing the Common Area approaching, she made a wide entrance with people watching. One foot after another, the people around her slowly bowed her. Giving their distance from her as she walked passed. Her wings slowly shrinking right behind her the more steps she walked. Excusing everyone to go on about their business. Slowly the Common Area returned to normal as it was before she flew in like a giant ship. She spotted Kandros looking at her from a distance with a dog next to him. The dog, a Jack Russell, kept itself sniffing Kandros’s leg before lifting his leg and peeing on it. It took Kandros awhile until he reacted and tip-toed himself away from the dog. Lifting the leash away from him with his long arms to keep his distance. Zephera heard him mumble something in Palaveni before looking at Zephera. She chuckled while approaching him.

“ Is he giving you a hard time?”, she teased.

“ I- no. .um. .”, Kandros huffed, “  here - I got you. .um flowers.”, he exposed what he had behind him the whole time with the other hand.

“Oh…”, Zephera gladly accepts them. Taking in the smell, “ Rosemary and purple tulips.”

“I hope you like them.”

“Of course, I do.”, Zephera smiled. Earning a mandible twitch from him, “ Thank you, Kandros.”

The dog gained Zephera’s attention by sniffing her while wagging his tail. Placing her paws on her, she petted him while allowing him to lick her.

“Who’s this little guy?”

Kandros had never heard or seen Zephera out on her ‘child talk’ voice while speaking to the animal. Seeing now, he could feel the excitement coming from the dog.

“This is Scruffy.”, Kandros introduced, “ The animal shelter had begun thawing Earth animals.”

“On The Nexus?”

“No, Scruffy along other animals were pets from those during The Uprising. Well, since they didn’t make it. These animals don’t have a home and soon will put them up for adoption.”

Zephera felt sad for a moment while looking down at Scruffy, “ Well, don’t you look like you’re ready to go home with me, huh?”, she spoke.

Kandros could see the emotional effects one human can change while interacting towards animals. He could sense Zephera’s stress levels lower. 

“There is a park nearby we can go.”, spoke Kandros, “ I’m sure Scruffy will love to run around in.”

“Good idea. .and first, let’s get this cleaned up.”, Zephera pointed out the pee puddle and some on him. Kandros had already begun for forgetting, “ Right.”

The plants surrounding The Nexus had begun blooming since two months ago. Even before then, the maintenance on the plants was done little to them. Now, it’s a paradise where people can spend their days feeling like they never left home. Scruffy ran around the area playing with the kids nearby. Later, playing with the fish in the small pond a few feet out from where Kandros and Zephera sat down by. Under a tree to enjoy some shade next to each other. 

“Nice weather."

Zephera laughed, “ Really, Kandros?”

“What?”, he defended.

“ I was hoping for a little more encouragement.  _ You look nice today  _ or  _ I’ve missed your smell _ . I thought you were a romantic.”

“Oh, but I am.”, Kandros purred closer to her.

“Really?”

“ This park may be beautiful, but the view in front of me is even better.”

“Just the way I like it.”, Zephera found herself moving closer until Scruffy threw himself in between them. Knocking them to move away from each other. Kandros growled, missing a chance to get to kiss her. 

“Okay - Okay Scruffy. Run.”, Zephera pushed Scruffy a little forward and ran off to do whatever he was doing.

“ Do all dogs lick?”, Kandros asked.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“ To show that they like you.”

“Isn’t that a little too-”

“You know what I mean.”, Zephera sighed, “- about  the story.”

“ Right- I didn’t want to ruin the mood by triggering past memories.”

“It is alright. I appreciate you for wanting to listen.”

“Of course, your grace.”

Zephera shook her head, “ Now, where was I?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FACT: Honorable mention of Scruffy who was my dog before he passed a year back. Miss you so much!
> 
> Question of the day: Do you have any pets? What are their names? If you don't, what is one pet you would have and why?


	8. Chapter 8

Rhea took the time to speak to Castis privately about the whole ordeal. There was something odd about him, easily accepting to help her. It didn't stop Rhea from shying away with questions. Of course, Castis answered them the best he could. And some answers, are unpleasant.

"A month?", Rhea asked, " Are you telling me it's going to take a month to get there?"

" I already told you that it's not going to be easy.", told Castis, " - and we're not going to be in this ship any longer. It's military, and I don't anyone getting suspicious.", he paused, " not like this."

" So, what's the plan?"

Castis began to pace slowly back and forth with his hand behind his back. Rhea took it as him collecting his thoughts. 

" On a colony mining planet: Calestone. Hostile outlaws, and it's going to be impossible to hide you and your men in the shadows, but if I can negotiate a trade to keep their mouths shut-"

" By giving them the ship.", Rhea finished.

His mandibles twitch.

" Are they willing to trade a ship that is military property?", Rhea understood this.

" I have no doubt they will."

" Really?", Rhea understood the meaning of stealing military property means big trouble.

" Humans don’t have outlaws of their own?", he asked curiously.

“We do, I just thought outlaws here wouldn’t want to deal with the military property without them tracking it down. Seeing how advanced you are.”

“ They mostly sell it for parts. Military weapons, biotic shields, weapons, communication, and armor go for a lot of credits. Once they’re done stripping the ship, they throw it off into a scrapyard.”, told Castis, “ This is against my career regulations, but it has to be done if this mission is to go smoothly.”

“You really know your stuff.”

“ Obvious humans haven’t seen much.”

_ Well, I haven't. _

“ You can say that.”, Rhea spoke in a low tone, “ and please, a bigger ship if you can.”

“No promises.”, he told her, “ Anything else?”

" You trust me now?", she asked.

" No. . ."

" So, you're doing this blindly?"

" - because I'm willing to take the risk in helping my people.", Castis moved from the desk and close to her, " I hope it's not a mistake."

" I already told you."

" We'll see about that, human.", his eyes averted away from her and walked passed her without bumping shoulders. He had seen and felt how fragile human skin is. He didn't want to stir much harm onto her by breaking a bone. Seeing how his men held her main to the point of breaking her neck. 

Rhea ignored him, " How long until we arrive in Charlestone."

" Caleston.", he corrected, " about an hour tops."

" Is there anything I need to let my men know before arriving there?"

" Stay quiet."

Rhea glanced puzzled towards the Turian next to her for a moment. Wanting to ask more questions, but nonetheless, she withheld those questions for later. 

" Roger.", she spoke. Eyes looking into the vast of dark space. There was never something special about it other than the ship making twinkling sounds every now and then. She wondered what he had in mind. She needed this as much as he did. Whether he feels cautious about helping an enemy seek the counsel to end the war. He pushed himself to do what no Turian will never do; make peace. 

" I will head for my men and let them know of the situation."

" Wait.", he ordered. Rhea stumbled onto herself for making the first step. Making eye contact with Castis. Looking at him long makes her eyes wander around. Looking from his eyes to his head, and down to his mandibles that move slightly. A gap that bare teeth and a blue tongue that she can see move.

Castis looked down at his omni-tool. Making an announcement to enter the room they were in. Rhea looked to the right of her to see another Turian enter through. The facial markings each Turian has her curious about what they could mean. Tribe? No - they're not  _ that  _ primitive. The angular white shapes on the Turian was a piece of art. Were they tattoos?

" This is my second in command Adrien Victus. He will follow everywhere you go."

" I understand."

" Then you know. Dismissed.", Castis told her. Facing towards the window again with his back turned on her with hands behind him. Rhea wasted no time taking her to leave. She needed time to recollect. With a Turian following her around made that impossible. She paid no attention to the Turian standing guard next to her. This made her team grow wary the first they saw Rhea walk in with him.

" You have a bodyguard now, Sotir?", asked Rees.

" No."

Alfonsi approached, " Colonel, we're soon to be out of Rations."

" Is there rations you could share, Victus?", asked Rhea. Glancing behind her. Victus took a moment to speak. Seeing how all humans are now looking at him.

" Yes, but I don't think they'll be suitable to eat.", he told them.

" Bullshit.", Santiago commented.

" If I'm right.", started Victus, " Humans are Levo based anatomy. Turian's are based in Dextro amino acids. Meaning if you eat our food, you all will get allergic reactions."

" Shit.", snapped Rees. Hitting the side of a wall.

" I'm not going to ask how you know that. There's not going to be human food out in deep space until we hit the Citadel because all food is Dextro whatever the fuck.", stated Santiago.

" Your kind isn't the only Levo based in deep space. I assure you.", explained Victus.

" Oh, I won't get my hopes up.", stated Alfonsi.

" Save the rations as much as you can.", ordered Rhea, " We'll be arriving at our first stop in Caleston. When we arrive in an hour, don't say a word or make a move. Let the Turians do everything."

" What do they plan?", asked Rees.

" They plan to trade the ship to outlaws there. This ship is military-grade and it'll rise to much suspension in guarded space."

" We're the first humans out here. How do they expect to hide us?", asked Alfonsi.

" They won't. Until then, we'll figure something."

" Roger that, Colonel.", told Alfonsi.

* * *

 

For the next thirty minutes, Rhea sat with her team along with Victus who stood up watching them the whole time. He wasn't there for them, but for Rhea. Rhea understands this as an establishment for trust. She grew more bored as time passed. Leading herself out of the room to get a moment with Victus. Even if he didn't know that.

" Adrian Victus.", she looked at him while walking down the hall, " Adrien is a human common name."

He remained silent.

" Did Vakarian order not to converse with a human?"

" Orders I intend to keep."

" - But I'm only curious."

" As long it's not military strategy or information. Do ask."

" What does the facial markings mean?", Rhea asked, " I realized that some Turians have different varieties of shapes and colors. Does it mean status or — tribe?"

" It depends, It tells one what planet or colony one is from. Tribe?", he chuckled, " Not that I know of. Maybe Krogan do."

Did he just chuckle?

" What's a Krogan?", Rhea asked.

His mandibles spread quite widely, " You don't know what a Krogan is? Your kind made an alliance with them to fight against us."

" Oh — right.", Rhea huffed in embarrassment, " So, is the markings permanent?"

" No. Some changes from time to time if they move from the colony. Some keep it, some don't. Then you find those who don't have markings at all. Those are looked down upon and not to be trusted."

" I see.."

" Anything else?"

Rhea opened her mouth right when the speaker of Castis's announcing their arrival. The look on Victus's face, though, knowingly or not, it was time.

* * *

 

The ship landing on the very heavily secluded area heavy with outlaw activity. The figures waiting down below as they landed their ship onto the planet. The hatch opened with Vakarian and two of his men walking down it. Rhea and her team watched over Turian shoulders. All she could see is Castis making a deal with a being with four eyes. Beside it, was a blue female, and big reptile being she couldn't comprehend to understand. Rhea grew nervous just watching without knowing what they're saying. Did she wonder what kind of deal besides trading? 

Rhea looked around the planet. The sky is as red as it is on the ground. She could see the presence of wind as the dirt made a mist around them. Moving the fabric to the east on the traders. Eventually, Castis and the four-eyed being bowed their heads. Castis turned around, signaling them to get out of the ship. It was time. 

The Turians lead Rhea and her team down the hatch. Exposing them to the open air. It wasn't something humans are capable of getting used to. Let's hope they don't spend too much out in the open. The presence of heavy smoke clouded their senses. The volcanic activity is high. Slowly making it hard to breathe. Faster if they don't go to the next ship. Rhea glanced at the aliens while passing them. The blue woman looked very human, but she had an odd shape on her head. She looked stunning in the outfit she wore for an outlaw. The four eye man looked absolutely ugly as the giant reptile looking being next to him. They said nothing but stare. It was for the best. There was only silence in the transitioning. Entering the much bigger ship. The breaths became more breathable. Her team took a moment to catch their breathing. Rhea placed her hand on the wall for support. Settling on to the new wide-open area. 

" You okay?", Vakarian's voice echoed to her. She quickly looked at him while steady her breaths. She simply nodded.

The transitioning happening smoothly, but it was just the beginning. After everyone had calmed down including Rhea. Rhea stepped forth and met with Castis in a lab all too familiar to her.

" Is this what you called me for?", she pointed at the tubes, " To put my team under you?"

" - but they're not your team, are they?", he asked, " as I recall, your original team is still in cyro. Don't you think you should feel happy that they're alive and well?"

" I treat my men all the same."

He huffed skyically, " Victus told me of the rations. The rations available will only last as I estimate two days and it will take a week to get to our next destination. If you don't want your men to starve, they should sleep it through in the meantime."

" I'm not going in there."

" Never said you would.", he stated.

" Can't you FTL?"

" It's broken. So, we'll have to travel to it at this pace."

Rhea wanted to mention the ship before, but then she realized: the military will grow suspicious.

" Very well, Vakarian."

" I know you'll understand."

* * *

 

" I don't like this. These pods look sketchy.", told Rees, " You sure they'll wake us up?"

" Don't worry. I won't be sleeping along with you all.", stated Rhea.

" What?"

" The more you complain, the more you grow hungry, Lieutenant.", Rhea snapped.

" Yes ma'am.", he lowers himself.

" Colonel?", Alfonsi called.

" Yes?"

" If I don't wake up out of this-"

" You will.", Rhea pats her shoulder. Giving her a small smile. " You have my word.", she assured her.

" It's time.", told Castis. The room consisted of six pods. A few Turians took the spot for the same reasons. The pods closed slowly on top of them. The glass showed the moisture forming inside the pod. Soon, the presence of ice formed. Freezing them into place. The monitors showed the condition of every person. All look healthy for Rhea's relief. Rhea would only watch with a hand on her chin.

" I'm sure they'll be fine.", told Castis.

" I hope."

" The hour is late. We will speak at zero three hundred."

Rhea chuckled, " If you didn't know, humans tend to have a longer sleep cycle than Turians. It's twenty-three hundred."

" Hm. . . .oh six hundred, no more."

" Deal."

Castis nodded, making his leave out the room without saying goodnight. Rhea could only laugh to herself when Castis was gone.

" What a world…"

 


	9. Chapter 9

The night was silent without them the morning following. One solution resolved one could agree with the conditions if not met. Most were against, but it was better than starving in deep space. Any man or woman would go to the extreme to fill their bellies. It was avoidable, with cryo pods that can barely function. Aside from it being filled with illegal tech, it was a good call. Rhea noticed that we're was fewer Turians around. And with Victus gone, she assumed he is speaking to Castis in the makeshift meeting room in the center of the ship. She helped herself on the bridge. Though there was no one there to pilot the ship, it was on auto-pilot towards their destination. Standing in between the two seats, she took the blade tucked away inside her boot. It was the only thing that reminded her of home. Of Earth of all things. The Dagger was a decent size for all to see, but somehow the others were to blind to see it. Perhaps hiding small blades aren't a thing in this time or, blades don't exist at all. Rhea was too late to hide the blade when she felt an unearthly tall presence behind her.

" Beautiful blade.", complimented Castis, " Where did you get it?"

" It's an old blade passed on to me through generations. My family passed it to me once I graduated boot camp. It took me away by its shape and material. Never seen anything like it on Earth.", told Rhea, " It's my lucky blade. Hasn't failed me so far."

" You believe that?"

" It leads me this far."

" The mission isn't over yet.", he stated, " You know when you're lucky when the job is done. As it remains to be seen."

" Where's Victus?", she asked looking behind him.

" I placed him under the last Cyro in the former Captain's quarters."

" So, that'll — leave us alone on the ship."

" Correct."

Alone? With an alien on a ship? Rhea never expected this upon her. Though, it gives them a week to get to know each other. This was a plus for Rhea at least. For Castis, he is one hard person to read. Considering his face is mainly out of bone. Rhea glanced at her blade one more time. Admiring the finest point at the tip before placing it back on her shoe. Castis watched her as she did this. Saying nothing to the retained weapon. 

" How does it feel?", asked Rhea, "— To be left alone with a human?"

" I'm not doing this to get close to you, Colonel. I'm doing this for the sake of rations and space. I'm not interested in getting to know you or your species. I've already gotten my taste of humanity's hospitality."

" You know, not all humans are the same. In Fact, there are people on Earth right now oppose this war. Blaming humanity for not making the right call. I'm one of them."

Castis huffed, " You really believe that?"

" I do."

His mandibles shifted a bit. Does he always have to do that?

" If this is your attempt in getting to know me. It's never going to happen, Sotir.", he told her.

" I'm not — I'm just trying to convince you that we're not all bad people.", Rhea pleaded, " One day, you will see that I stay true to my word. . ."

Castis blinked once, " I must return to the office and think things through. See you around, Colonel.", he bowed his head.

" Vakarian..", she bowed back. 

* * *

 

" You actually met General Adrien Victus?", Kandros asked.

" He becomes Primarch Victus later on.", told Zephera; Smiling at the thought.

" What?", Kandros voiced in surprise.

" More for that later.", told Zephera, " You met Castis Vakarian?"

" Only for a brief moment on the Citadel. I was active duty so, I was only there to ask a few questions."

" There are so many things I can tell you about them. The story will have to continue another time.", Zephera moved closer between Kandros's legs. Her left hand intertwined with Kandros. Watching as their hands slowly played with each other. She could feel Kandros place his mouth on the back of her head. Feeling the warm inhale of him smelling it along with soft purrs. 

" You still haven't lost your scent."

" I don't plan on changing it anytime soon."

" Good.", he held her waist with his right hand. Bringing her closer to him. His head on the side of her face. Mandibles moving alongside her cheek in a kissing manner.

" Kandros.", she laughed, " That tickles."

" Oh — the queen is ticklish?", Kandros asked jokingly, " How could I have not known?"

" You jest.", Zephera moves her head away. It made it worse for him to follow in with her.

" I love you.", Kandros told her.

" I know.", Zephera whispered.

His purrs became more vibrant against the back of her neck. Feeling the chill and release of her stress now freed. Closing her eyes for a moment to enjoy the breeze and the sound of the trees moving with the wind. Zephera tensed again remembering something. Her eyes shot open as she frowned at the thought, " Kandros, Why weren't you at the audience today?"

Kandros eyes shot open as well. His body stopped moving along with his hand intertwining with hers. His lies we're hard to contain when it came to the Queen in front of him. In his arms, and she knew he was hiding something the first he had stopped purring.

* * *

 

Zephera entered the Pathfinder Headquarters as she was welcomed by no other than Avitus. It caught the other Pathfinders by surprise. All acknowledging their presence by coming to see her. Reaka, Theris, and Ryder said their greetings, in which Zephera accepted. Including the new Pathfinder Quarian Telem'Yered vas Keelah'Syah that entered the group just yesterday. 

" It's a rare surprise having a visit from you, your grace.", Sara told.

" I know."

" I assume you're here for a reason?", asked Theris.

Zephera tilted her head at her. Remembering the past between the Asari pathfinder and her the last time they spoke. The last meeting was unpleasant, but she can not hold on to the past forever. 

" Yes, call the directors here for an audience.", announced Zephera, " It's urgent."

" Yes, your grace.", bowed Raeka.

Zephera arrived alone to the Pathfinder Headquarters. Giving the chance to look around. Touching the displace where most of the action takes place. So many memories took place here. Walking up to the near window overlooking the structure of The Nexus. Her hands remained on her side as she looked forward. The stars and black space lead her comfort. Remembering the past as it were yesterday. . . or right now.


	10. Chapter 10

" I knew I could find you here.", Castis voice echoed behind her. Rhea had chosen a new spot where open space and quietness filled the air away from electrical sparks throughout the ship every now and then. The ship had its own living room where the once outlaws would stay to entertain themselves. The Turians helped themselves to change it into an open clean space before being told they were to sleep the way through the next destination. There was a wall connected couch and above that was a wide window. A window exposing the vastness of dark space. Rhea could find herself looking out for hours without ever getting bored. Only entertained in her own thoughts. Thoughts that distracted herself from the present time. Only that was interrupted by a fellow alien Rhea hopes to ally with, perhaps even a friend.

" Hello, Vakarian.", she let's a smile out to him. Shifting her folded legs upwards toward her chest and with one arm, wrapped around them for comfort. The other folded on the armrest of the couch next to the window with a hand under her chin in thought. Rhea watched the tall being walked up towards her with arms on his back. This gives her the impression that these creatures – no people, are highly militarized and not just warriors.

" Do humans think this much?", he asked.

" Is this your way of making conversation?"

"I'm simply curious."

She huffed, " When something is bothering them.", her head turned to the window. Not minding his presence looking down at her.

Castis noticed her wearing casual clothes the first he walked in to check on her.  _ Why am I doing this? She's human,  _ he thought. The fabric on her clothes looked soft and loose. He had seen them worn before by Asari in Vids. This told him that she had gotten herself comfortable — too comfortable making the ship her home for a while. The loose fabric of her shirt showed the curves of her breasts. For Castis, he had known this to be  _ bumps _ in his kind. Never had a keen interest in Asari or Human Anatomy. Seeing how similar their anatomy was to each other after seeing their dead bodies being examined by a scientist. That was before being placed in the specific location where Rhea and his team had run into them. He found himself staring at her for a while. Studying the female body as she moved her leg to get comfortable. The flexibility on her was admirable. No Turian can fold their legs up high like that. Castis found himself captivated by her. Oh— how much he just wanted to touch her. She looked so  _ soft. _

" Your men will be fi-"

" It's not that, Vakarian.", she told him, " It's not always about that. Humans think most than others when something is bothering them or, they just think to distract themselves."

" Which one are you?", he asked. Finding himself fidgeting with his hands.

" Both.", Rhea said plainly. Looking down at herself. Never looking back at Castis not once. 

Castis listened. 

" You can sit down. I'm not going to bite.", she told him. Waving him a seat across from her. Offering a comfortable distance between Rhea and Castis. Castis took the seat beside and facing her with his long arm on the back cushions. Hopefully to give her the hint that he is relaxed. This took her by surprise enough to instinctively moved away from him a bit. He didn't blame her, Turians do take a lot of space. She is so small. 

" What's bothering you?", he dare asked.

" - and here I thought you weren't interested in getting to know me.", she smirked.

"  _ spirits _ , I'm only here to check up on you.", he said plainly.

" Sure.", she shifted her smirk into a smile.

" Do humans smile this much?"

Rhea's eyebrows rose," I'm surprised you even know what a smile is."

" There is a planet similar to your own people. So yes, I know what a smile is."

" The blue woman I saw on the way to the ship?", she asked.

" An Asari..", he stated.

" Asari", she repeated, " Tell me about them."

" I don't know much about them anatomy wise if that's what you're asking."

" Enough to know what a smile is.", Rhea plainly told.

Castis sighed, " One of my men has a sexual attraction towards an Asari. I would overhear him talking about how much he loves her smile and how much they spend time in bed fu-"

" It's called a Relationship.", she told him.

" Depends on what you mean by relationship.", he told her.

" When a man and women agree to feel connected emotionally and physically. It could be more intimate by performing sexual activities with their partner."

" - and what do you call that?"

" Love.", she stated, " It doesn't always involve a man and a woman."

" I'm aware, but it's more complicated than that."

" Let me get this straight.", Rhea paused leaning a bit forward pointing at him, " Your kind are open to the idea of having sex without strings attached during duty as a way for stress release. Though, I want to point out that your kind love to overshare their sexual activities. Humans keep to themselves."

This made Castis tilt his head, his eyes squinting. His thumbs stroking the soft fabric of the backrest in habit of him impressed by her knowledge. . . for a human. Mandibles twitching presently without hiding it from her.

" I'm impressed."

" It's no different from humans, but we don't brag about it."

" Why not?"

"– Because it's a private thing."

" They're embarrassed?", he asked quizzed.

" No.", Rhea chortled, " They just don't, Vakarian.", she plainly told him. Amused by how Castis is confused by humanity's idea of sex.

" You don't have anyone back home, Vakarian?", she continued, " On your planet?"

" Castis.", he told her, " For now. – and yes. ."

" Castis.", she repeated, " Well, tell me about them.", she offered. Placing both of her hands on her lap attentively, " Then I'll tell you about mine."

" You're very curious, you know that?", he told her.

" First Contact Protocol qualities.", she stated.

" Huh.", he huffed, " Very well.", he began, " I do have a family back in Palaven.  _ Amicae  _ and a three-year-old son in Earth years."

She noted, " You have a son?", her voice lightened with joy, " You have a photo of him on your Omnitool?"

". . .Yes."

" May I see?", she asked. 

Castis raised his ridges that Rhea never knew could move. He hesitated for a moment. The first he raised his left arm, Rhea scooted closer to him to view his Omnitool. She didn't say anything as he slowly moved things around. Seeing she was eager to see his family back home. He wasn't used to this, sharing his personal life other than family and close friends. But an alien? An enemy? This was different. He took note of her scent. Though, he didn't mean to pry into smelling her. It was calming. Exotic to his taste, but it was peaceful. The images brought to his attention away from his nose. Tapping on the one with his  _ Amicae _ and his son. He glanced at her, scanning through the image before reacting. She shrieked in happiness. It startled Castis to a certain extent that he thought she was frightened by what she was seeing

" That is the cutest thing I have ever seen in my life.", she commented, " What's his name?"

" Garrus."

" Hello Garrus Vakarian.", she told the image. She had her hand over her mouth to control her excitement, " and is that your wife?"

" Wife?"

" Oh.", she recalled, " Um. . .  _ Ami. .cae?" _

" Yes, she is."

" May I ask what it means?", she moved away to her comfortable distance.

" A mate you laid your soul on for the rest of your life.", he told her, " It can also be used as a term of endearment."

" I understand."

" You do?... - of course, you do.", Castis stopped himself.

" Yes."

" Now that I've told you mine.", Castis began, " tell me how a Colonel had become to enter this changing world."

Rhea smirked, " Well, it all began in 2020.."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

' Your Grace.', Theris announced. Zephera only glanced halfway to let her know she has got her attention. ' The Directors are present.'

' Thank you.'

' Whenever you're ready, your grace.', There are bowed her head and left. Zephera knew what Theris was holding back something by the sound of her voice like a hidden provocation. The Queen took note of Theris's behavior. This was no longer the past, and Zephera had stood her ground professionally. Zephera took the last second to think before moving herself upstairs where the Directors stood to wait for her. Of course, Kandros wouldn't be here, she thought. She stood standing along with the others in the circle around the holo display. The Directors took their spots while The Pathfinders stood behind.

' May the audience begin.', Zephera announced.

' Surprising your Guards aren't here.', stated Tann, ' Not that you had the need of them anyway. '

' They have become a problem.', she told him, ' like the problem of having one missing Director here.'

The rest remained silent.

' Who was it, then?', Zephera asked. Setting her eyes on everyone. Setting her arms right under her.

' Tiran Kandros is released from The Militia.', told Kesh.

' Who's leading it?'

' Kandros's second in command Sajax.'

' Why?'

' The Militia is a volunteering cause during The Kett and The Second War. It was not a certified military in the means of allowing them on The Nexus. The Nexus purpose was to send colonists to their new home, not a Military Outpost for recruitment.', told Addison, ' Soon, there will no longer be any Militia.'

' Why wasn't I notified this?'

' This was Nexus matters only.', Tann said plainly, ' You brought yourself into this.'

' The Militia is my best interest..', stated Zephera, ' - to see what happened to the Milky Way. '

' - and it's best to leave it that way.', rushed Addison, ' are you aware that many people are against going back home? They left home for a reason.'

' I'm aware.'

' Besides, it's not like you needed any of our help after winning The Second War. There is no need for The Militia.'

' Director Addison, it's becoming apparent that it was your idea to let Kandros go without a job. For how long?', asked Zephera, ' He hasn't told me about this until now. How many people are going to be left out without jobs in the next month? Because Director Foster Addison is very skeptical of The Militia.", she continued. Seeing Addison's face shift from confidence to anxiety, " That's right, I've learned about your history on your distrust of the Militia run by civilians. — Oh, I remember, this decision wasn't made alone, was it?"

The others avoided making eye contact with Zephera while Addison kept her head high. Trying to make it appear that she doesn't regret her decision. Zephera knew — she knew well that Addison is scared.

' I assure you, your grace.', spoke Kesh, ' Kandros - along with everyone will be assisted with finding work suitable for their talents.'

Zephera felt the anxiety build up in her neck. The feeling of anger waiting to explode. 

' Does Moshae Sjefa know about this?', she asked.

' We'll let her know in due time.', told Tann.

' There is no due time, Director Tann.',  Zephera snapped, ' You all have already made up your mind. Though - I must remind you that The Militia will break away alliance with The Angaran Resistance, meaning complications with The Nexus's alliance with The Angara. But you all already knew that.', Zephera paused again. Her eyes scanned around the room. The Pathfinders expression grew wide with wary. ' How long until you piss off a huge group of people after knowing they will go without a job? Wise - really wise.'

' Your grace-'

' I'm starting to question your leaderships.', Zephera stared ahead, ' This decision cannot be made without the Council. Failing to notify me and Moshae Sjefa is considered conspiring against your allies. A Penalty.'

' You can't be serious.', Addison said displeased.

' Do me a favor and let Moshae Sjefa know of your plans by first thing tomorrow, and if not, take it up with Sajax.', told Zephera, ' What will it be?'

The wary look on the Directors faces glanced at one another. Complicating on what to do with just only looks, but Zephera knew it all too well. They didn't have a choice.

' I -  _ we  _ will notify everyone for the next Council meeting, your grace. ', told Addison.

' The Militia will not go anywhere anytime soon.', started Zephera.

Addison tried so hard not to roll her eyes, ' Tiran Kandros will also be notified of his returned position.'

' Thank You.', Zephera smiled, ' Audience dismissed.'

The Directors and Pathfinders bowed to their Queen. Zephera dismissing herself out of the room first before The Directors. They waited until she was gone, and it was best that way. Zephera was met with the civilians around her. Giving her short bows as they passed. Some saying her name everywhere she went. Most of them smiles and nodes, and some of the neutral of their facial expression. Possibly busy with their lives, or maybe what Addison said about their opposition of going to The Milky Way is true. Tending to that matter is later; right now, Zephera needed to be somewhere alone. And that is on a bench along the sidewalk of the park not too far from where Zephera had walked out from.

' Did you get all that?'

_ 'It will be noted, Queen Zephera.' _

Moshae Sjefa voice echoed in her right ear. A small grey earpiece is hidden under her hair on her right ear.

_ ' Yeah.' _ , Kandros's voice replied after.

_ ' Is it really necessary having the Pathfinders there?',  _ asked Sjefa.

' I needed witnesses to listen to the conversation before the Council meeting. The Pathfinders won't be allowed when the day comes. '

_ ' and the threats?' _

' It was fake, don't worry. There are no laws. . . just yet.'

_ ' Why don't you use your  _ **_men_ ** _ to help you guide back home to The Milky Way? Director Addison may be right about not needing a Militia any longer.' _

' You don't understand, I rid my  _ men _ for a reason. They become a problem that even I can't control the technology; in which I only had for three months. Solomarian Technology is dangerous. One simple mistake and I can destroy planets,  _ worlds _ , or even form a black hole. I refuse to let artificial  _ men _ replace live ones who have families to care for. I will not let that happen.'

_ ' a humanitarian. No wonder people love you.' _

' Thank You.'

_ ' You are welcome. I will leave to it, your grace. See you soon.' _

' likewise.'

The sound of her disconnecting is a mixture of a low click only she could hear. Now, it was only Kandros.

_ ' You didn't have to do that.' _

' I got you your job back. . . for now.'

_ ' I don't need you to vouch for me.' _

Zephera chuckled, ' You're welcome. . . . _ asshole. _ ', she whispered.

_ ' Sorry. . . . I just -' _

' How long have you waited to tell me?'

_ '. . .' _

' Kandros..'

_ ' a month..' _

' What have you been doing this whole time?'

_ ' Office work for Sajax.' _

' Why didn't you tell me this sooner? Have you wondered why you were relieved from duty?'

_ ' I'm a simple Turian, Zephera. When given orders, you go without question. Besides, it's not considered military. I'm technically a civilian filling in for a leader that was exiled.' _

' Not for long, Kandros. Not for long.', she told him.

_ ' Wait - what do you mean? ' _

Zephera sighed, ' Nevermind, that matters later. I will see you soon?'

_ ' Of course.' _

Zephera hummed, signaling the earpiece to disconnect without warning. She knew Kandros would understand her habits on her hang-ups. I should really stop doing that, she thought. Getting up from the bench, she continued walking across the Nexus opposite from the main common area. Visiting an old friend she hadn't seen since the end of the Second War.

' Doctor T'Vera?', Zephera announced her presence. Her eyes shot away from her tending to a patient she helped giving medicine for. The smile on her face grew. Showing the nice row of white teeth. Walking herself out from the room and closing the door behind her.

' Queen Zephera.', she bowed.

' Oh please, don't give me that.', she shifted uncomfortably.

' Says the one to whom I haven't seen in a long time.', T'vera continued, ' Never mind that, my dear. I couldn't imagine how busy you've gotten since you've been crowned Queen.'

' Not yet.'

' Not Yet?', she questioned, ' I thought you and Kandros are already planning for a big wedding.'

' The Castle is still under construction.', she acknowledged, ' wedding? Hmm..'

' Why the hesitation? I know you and Kandros love each other. I've seen the way he looks at you. From what I understand from Turian expressions that are.', she stated.

' - about that..', Zephera drifted off, ' Kandros and I haven't seen eye to eye lately.'

' Oh?', T'vera walked over behind the office desk while waiting for Zephera to speak more. ' You two broke up? No - wait, I doubt it. Why would you want to break up with a Queen?', she chuckled, ' you sure he isn't using you for your status?'

Zephera snorted, ' If he was, we wouldn't be together.', she stated, ' and no, we have not. Kandros is worried about my plans is all. '

' I don't blame him.'

' I know.'

'It's a huge responsibility for a Queen.', T'vera drank a small cup of water, ' She can do whatever she likes without a man's approval, you know what I mean, huh.', T'vera smirked, ' What can I say? I'm only a Doctor.'

' It will be duly noted.', Zephera nodded slowly.

' So, what can I do to help, your grace?', T'vera bowed.

Zephera rolled her eyes, ' What's the progress with the Colonists on the Keelah S'yah?'

T'vera placed the cup down and grabbed the Data-pad next to her before walking over to her. Urging Zephera to follow her down the hall.

' Busy, Doctor Lexi and the others have been on call ever since The Colonists are released from the Ark, but Lexi was demanding them to come here for a check-up just in case. The problem is: there are dozens of Colonists. We don't have enough beds to have them all sorted out before they talk to a Colonization Expert.'

Stopping, she turned to her left entering the hallway where dozens of Colonists are seated in the waiting area. Zephera glanced at their eyes, she could see the distress on their eyes. Even some not having the energy to open their eyes. Positioning themselves on the seats go to whatever they sought comfortable. One Batarian stopped in front of Zephera and T'vera's path. Zephera only watched.

' Why the hell it took you so long?', he spoke, ' You have no idea the things we were put through inside that ship.'

' Sir, I need you to-'

' It's alright, T'vera.', Zephera stepped forward, ' Tell me your name.', she walked to him. 

The Batarian shifted uncomfortably, ' Oxie.'

Zephera looked into his eyes. Scanning her eyes on every one of them without fail, ' Tell me, what bothers you, Oxie?'

The Bartarian felt unease by Zephera's melancholic temperament. He almost forgot how to breathe,' Many people are tired, hungry, and there is no place to lay down. We're here for a simple check-up for a disease that's gone a long time ago. We just want to go home', he asked, ' I couldn't stand being in space any longer than I have to. ', he whispered. 

Batarians are no taller than four-ten inches in height, females are much shorter. Zephera towers over him by the triple in height. Her arms remained on her back looking down at Oxie. An odd name, she thought. Zephera's expression softened, but not too much to give him the idea.

' I apologize truly.', she started, ' I would let all of you go if it wasn't for the standby, but we can not risk of contamination of our new home.', her eyes glanced around, ' I will make sure all of you have a proper place to stay, sleep, and eat while your stay here.', Zephera looked forward, ' Did you note that...Doctor T'Vera?', she announced.

T'vera spooked herself, getting her Data-pad ready, ' Of course, your grace.'

Zephera looked down at Oxie, ' I know what it's like being stuck in a place full of is decomposed bodies of your colleagues and friends. Let this last moment of hardship be your last.'

Oxie grew silent, ' Yes. .  _ your grace. _ ', he looked down.

Zephera nodded, turning back around and reached over to T'vera. Continuing on their path passing Oxie who returned back to his seat. 

' Why did you lie?', asked T'vera.

' I'm not lying.', stated Zephera, ' I already set out an order.'

' How-', T'vera stopped herself, ' I don't even want to know. Doctor Lexi isn't going to like this.'

' Doctor Lexi is forgetting that these are people, not her test subjects.'

'. . . You're not wrong there.'

' Where is she?'

' Tending to another patient. I'll lead you there.'

' Thank you.'

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

There was little to do on the ship. It's only been a day and ten hours and it's already having an effect on Castis. And after speaking to Rhea about her personal life, there was nothing appealing to her story. It was all the same when growing up and entering for duty. It reminded him of himself growing up. Military family, studying very hard, going through boot camp, and so on. Anyways, he started to pass the time by staying in the meeting room and catching up on the reports on Shanxi. There was nothing but the usual bad news. The loss of life by the hundreds. Humans having the upper hand, yet, there is no indication of his superiors ever catching them abandoning their post. That, or they assume they're dead. The second sounds best, he thought. Castis is risking his career helping the humans get to the council to put this war to an end. He hadn't trust Rhea completely, but he's willing to put a blind eye. He just hopes he is not regretting his decision. His thoughts wandered elsewhere. He had been on ships for weeks on end, but it was all too quiet. No one to spar with, no one to release tension. How can he be thinking this? He has an  _ Amicae  _ and a son back home, Turians are open to the idea of releasing tension for good reasons. He had talked to her about it, and she agreed. Oh, how much if she were there with him right now. Taking her under him in the meeting room right now. This thought aroused him. He huffed, releasing the tension on his mandibles go move freely. Forcefully shaking the thought out of his head. He had no one to talk to, but the human still in the common room. He found himself walking to her. Finding her asleep against the backrest of the seat she is sitting on. Seeing a human lay like that with such flexibility has Castis wondering how flexible they can be when in bed? No, stop thinking that, he thought.  _ She's a human. _ Had he grown fixated with her? He barely knows her. 

He tapped her shoulder softly.

She opened her eyes, catching Castis's blue ones as she quickly moved herself to sit upward. Castis can she was just startled from her nap. She yawned, ' Castis….'

' I apologize for walking you.', his voice almost purred. The way she said her name that passed her lips.

' No, it's okay. ', she almost smiled, ' here to talk?'

Castis sat on the seat next to her, ' hmm..'

'- or are you here because you're bored and have nothing else to do?'

It's like she can read my mind, Castis thought. He fondled with his talons in front of him out of nervousness. 

' You talk too much.'

Rhea chuckled lowly. Bringing the blanket behind her on the backrest of the coach. Then massaging her neck before pulling on her hair bun. Releasing from its tight grip on to her head felt like freedom. Considering it had already been a mess from her nap. And it strained her scalp if she moved her hair in the opposite direction. She found Castis staring at her every move. Out of curiosity? There are no mistakes in it. This is the first time he had seen a human with their hair down. Even if he knew what  _ hair  _ is.

' You have questions about me?'

' That's not why I'm here.', he stated.

' are you?'

He grew quiet, '. . . who are you?'

' You already -'

' You were so keen on knowing about my personal life. After you telling me yours, Do you have anything to convince me to believe that what you are doing is for your family.', he stopped her.

Rhea tried hard enough not to squint at his question, ' I.. my family never had the luxury into following me in cyro. It was mostly a sacrifice a generation to save this one. I'm not doing this for only humanity. I'm doing this to save yours too.', she continued, ' I believe we can co-exist to make the world-  _ galaxy  _ a better place for our species.'

' You really believe that? You're willing to save your people and mines who equally did horrible things to each other? ', Castis started, ' I've seen the worst of what your people are capable of doing. Believe me, I've seen it with my own eyes. Beating young men for entertainment, force-feeding them food, pleasuring themselves down their throats without being able to resist. Do you really think humanity would want to co-exist with us after firing down your ships trying to cross forbidden space? Humans are unforgivable creatures. One of your men had proven that.'

Rhea remembered, but she didn't want to give it much thought. She wanted to get to where she needs to be, ' You talk as if my people are only capable of doing this. Your people are no different. There are going to be horrible people on both sides. No matter how much pride you have for them,you fight for them nonetheless. We are no different.'

' Even those who disregard you?', he questioned.

' I do best on my own.'

' Luck?'

' Hope.', she corrected. 

‘ You have so much confidence.’, Castis laughed, ‘ I almost envy you.’, he said sarcastically shifting himself to be more comfortable. Extending his arm on the backrest that took on the full space. Catching Rhea off guard by her underestimating the predatory anatomy of the species. Yet, she wondered how humans are able to get the upper hand. ‘I can see why your so-called First Contact picked you to be your leader.’, he continued.

‘ You would have liked my original team better.’. She pointed out.

‘Hm?’

Rhea laughed, ‘ If they were awake with me right now, Daniels, Rogers, and Hiroshi would be all over your men asking questions endlessly. Merely because they’re curious.’, she spoke, ‘ Instead, I’m stuck with bloodthirsty children.’

Castis laughed, ‘ you miss them?’

‘ I do. They’re the only thing close to family. The last thing closest to home back in my time. We were supposed to go through this together, but it didn’t go the way it wanted to.’, Rhea took note of his laughter. Making her smile shyly. 

‘ I know what you mean.’, Castis nodded. He looked at the distance between her and his arm. How close she was to feel the mane on her head. It looked soft. He was told that it felt soft -  _ very _ soft. He never bothered to touch a corpse just for a simple feel. If he wanted too, he rather asks a  _ live _ human. 

‘ I have a good feeling about you, Colonel.’, Castis told her, ‘ You are not like any human I have ever met. There is something about you that keeps me at ease.’

Rhea was moved by his words, ‘ You trust me?’, she whispered.

‘ Does that make me wrong for doing so?’

‘ I don’t think so.’,she replied. 

Just by looking at Castis, she felt relaxed to his presence. Feeling relieved of breaking a milestone of finally gaining the trust from an alien. No - a  _ Turian _ . Her smile grew softer, after seeing his mandibles shift once and hung loose beside his face. She could feel him relaxing to her presence. Though, it was hard to read his body language, she had her own ways to figure Castis out. Then, she felt a little pressure on her left side of her head. He placed his right hand on her hair. Castis couldn’t feel the soft texture if it wasn’t for his glove. It didn’t seem appropriate to expose a hand that might scare her. He moved slowly, getting the soft tug of her ear hidden behind her hair. Her skin felt too squishy for his taste. Like tearing the flesh of a  _ variumque. _ So Squishy, so Fragile. Castis watched her accept his affection in his hands. Leaning towards them and holding them with her small left hand. Her slowly closed as she softly hummed. He allowed himself to come closer, and when he did; she touched him. Her hands moved to touch his bone features. Not like she was used to, but it wasn’t as rough as she thought it would be. She never thought she would be touching a  _ Turian _ like this. Not after what -

Castis moved forward to touch his  _ chest  _ with her forehead. Pushing her body down slowly, but harshly in all the same movement. 

This spooked Rhea, ‘ Castis?’, she pushed his carapace to maintain a light weight on her between him and her. The armor was slowly crushing her, ‘ What are you doing?’

' What do you think?', he purred next to her ear. Taking in the scent of her hair. His talons roam around her body like the curve of a statue. Gripping onto her hips and bringing them against him. Rhea had no words, she couldn't move. Did he really think she is in the mood for this?

* * *

 

' Queen Zephera, are you even listening to me?'

' Hm?', her attention grew forward to Doctor Lexi who is furious.

' Ugh.', Lexi throws her hands up in frustration, ' You really think it's a good idea to let them go? We have to be cautious about this virus.''

' Give the people a break, Doctor Lexi. They have been through too much already and want to go home.', she continued, ' Remember who you're speaking to, Doctor.'

Lexi caught herself from speaking further, ' Yes, you're grace.'

Zephera towered over her, ' - and don't question me again. The Sleepwalkers from the Keelah Si'yah sent their reports about the Virus being cured, but you already knew that. '

' Yes, your grace.', she repeated. Lowering her head in submission.

' Good. ', she nodded, ' Anything else?'

' No.'

' You're dismissed.', she announced. Watching her quickly walk out of the room clearly upset. The setting takes place in a separate patient's room where Lexi lashed out her rant. Zephera could care less, she needed to get Lexi under control.

' That was pretty harsh.', T'vera commented.

' I have to be.'

' So I assume you're taking your leave.', she asked.

' I'm afraid so.', Zephera smiled walking up to her. Placing her shoulder in comfort, ' Until next time, old friend.'

' Hey - I'm not  _ that  _ old.'

Zephera laughed, ' See you later.'

' Yeah.'

Zephera returned to her daily routine. Passing by the Militia Office and seeing Tiran already in his armor. The usual Kandros, Zephera thought. Smiling to see him comfortable in his own workspace. Keeping herself out of sight, and pretending to not notice anyone. Aside from everyone knowing who she was, no one bats an eye. Busy, she thought. A human and a Turian we're acting suspiciously out in the open. She had to see what was going on. Passing by them to a workstation acting she was waiting for someone.

' I heard there was a rumor of losing our jobs.', the Turian spoke. Who she now realizes is Sergeant Aker.

' You're joking right. That's good news.', the human male followed.

' What?'

' It gives me enough time to look for a job outside the Nexus. I hate being here, I just want to find a place to call home for my son and I. Not some shit end apartment damaged by the uprising.''

' What if the rumors are not true?'

' What if it is? I'm not going to risk it. Not again. It's best if you looked for work too.'

' Yeah, good idea.', Aker told him, ' Where do you think you'll find work?'

' I don't know if there are any security work on Ryder-1. Most of the security around is The Resistance and-'

' The Militia.', finished Aker, ' Shit.'

' You think The Queen knows?'

' I don't doubt it.', Aker told him.

Zephera squinted. Pretending to use the datapad she saw close by. Her ears picking up every word. Now could they not notice?

' Queen Zephera. Didn't realize you were here.', Kandros spoke loudly to alert her of his presence. Zephera placed the datapad down before he realized. She tried her best not to look over at the two men now looking after before quickly walking away. 

' Kandros.', she called, ' I see you started work without delay.'

' I came as soon as I saw you.', he told her plainly, ' You came here to see me?'

' Yes, I came here in person to notify you over Ryder-1.', she explained,'' I will send you the file of the copy of the updated note of the castle. A week from now, I will be able to head home and make preparations for my coronation.'

' Seems like you got your hands full.', his right mandible twitch.

' I will need security escorting me to Ryder-1. As for the Coronation, that will be dealt with later. All I need from you is to sign this.', she held up her right arm to show him her omni-tool. He didn't speak a word, signing where he is needed.

' There', he stepped away, ' Anything else?'

' Yes.', she whispered, ' I need to speak to you. . .in private.'

' Follow me then.'

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> variumque - shifty
> 
> As in Shifty looking cow. Hahaha.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the Kudos!
> 
> NOTE: I renamed the story to Transendence. It's no longer "This is our Time."


End file.
